Mirage
by Loufok
Summary: Rencontre entre l'auteur - personnage-avatar, Mirage - et le Joker. Les personnages sont inspirés du film The Dark Knight. Mirage et son entourage sont issus de mon imagination. Les lieux ne sont fidèles ni aux films, ni aux dessins animés, ni aux comics.
1. Chapitre 1 : Métro

_Tout commence dans la douleur. _

**Chapitre 1**

Ce rire.  
>Ce maquillage.<br>Ces cicatrices.  
>Ces yeux...<br>Flippant!  
>Il est immense, effrayant. Pourtant elle regarde. Elle le fixe. Elle a peur - faible mot - mais elle est accrochée. Un aimant sur un frigo. Elle a envie de toucher la chair abimée et remodelée. Ses yeux, comme ce sourire figé, sont collés sur la bouche. Une bouche qui remue et qui peut parfois être inondée par un flot de salive. La langue, rose et charnue, s'attarde sur ce rempart de chair et s'en retire vivement comme si elle brûlait. Elle ne regardait plus que cette navette incessante qui lui fais tourner la tête et les pupilles. Au point d'en oublier les yeux. Des yeux qui, eux, ne l'ont pas loupé!<br>"Dou you wanna know how I got these scares?"  
>Elle cligne des yeux. C'est bien à elle qu'il s'adresse. Le manège s'arrête, la langue est rentrée dans sa boîte mais le clown en est sorti.<p>

Le métro est bondé, les portes sont ouvertes, personne ne sort. Des hommes, les siens, bloquent les issues. Armés et grimés, ils se tiennent immobiles. Personne n'ose bouger. Se méfier de l'eau qui dort et du clown qui sourit. Un vieil adage que tout le monde connait et que tous respectent. De toute façon qui oserait lui désobéir?  
>"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Nous sommes les contrôleurs de remplacement. Présentez vos tickets et titres de transports."<br>Un rire. Un coup de langue.  
>"Personne ne sortira avant la fin du contrôle."<p>

Intérieurement, elle s'en voulait. A mort. Tous ces matins a espérer que quelque chose d'extraordinaire se passe. Quelle idiote! Elle souhaitait un truc de dingue, un truc mortel... Poor choice of words! Elle aurait dû penser à un autre terme... Tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche!

"Hello beautiful!"  
>Le petit barbu qui lui servait de voisin avait disparu. A la place a poussé un clown. Même assis, il est gigantesque. Le cri qui aurait dû sortir reste agrippé aux amidales. Il a eu peur du masque blanc.<br>Un gant en cuir l'attrape par les cheveux et lui tire la tête en arrière. Quelle idée de les avoir laissés pousser! La douleur lui fait fermer les yeux. Une lame glacée se colle à sa gencive.  
>"You look nervous."<br>Sans broncher elle ouvre les yeux. Le monde est devenu noir et blanc. Tout a gelé. Il n'y a aucune couleur sur son visage. Puis il recule la tête. La couleur revient mais le froid reste. Elle grelotte. Ce frisson, il l'a senti. Tout comme l'odeur qu'elle dégage. Une odeur femelle qu'il apprécie.  
>Elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire un amusant parallèle. "... noir comme l'ébène, blanc comme la neige, rouge comme le sang..." Quel âge avait-elle la 1e fois qu'elle avait lu Blanche-Neige? Un sourire machinal s'installe. Agacé et surpris, il fixe ce visage rond, insuffisamment fendu.<br>"I like that."  
>Le craquement de sa voix la ramène sur son siège en plastique. Le sourire a fondu illico. On est en juin, il fait 36°. Elle le regarde. Elle le sent. Quelque chose de chaud, de piquant et d'amer, un parfum qu'elle ne connait pas. La lame dans sa bouche est devenue humide. La gène du métal lui rappelle son appareil dentaire.<br>"Why so serious?"  
>Claquement de langue. Le couteau glisse dangereusement sur le côté droit, la peau se tend.<br>"Smile though your heart is aching"  
>Avait-elle vraiment chantonnée? Son visage est sur le point de subir un ravalement de façade et elle, elle fredonne!<br>Coupé dans son élan, le clown examine la jeune fille. Il regarde : petite taille, plutôt mince, nez droit, cheveux, yeux et sourcils noirs.  
>Puis il touche : cheveux épais, peau tendre, épaules tendues.<br>Il écoute et entend sa respiration rapide mais douce.  
>Son cou ne porte pas de parfum. Mais il sent tout de même : c'est léger, fruité, aérien. Une odeur de femme.<br>Voir, toucher, sentir, entendre, ce n'est pas suffisant.  
>Maintenant il doit goûter. Un contact, rien de plus.<br>Bouche contre bouche, ils ont chacun leur combat. Pour lui la connaissance. Pour elle la protection.  
>Ca n'a rien d'un baiser. Ce n'en est pas un. Il veut connaitre sa saveur. Elle ferme les lèvres. La chair s'abime sur la lame, toujours présente. Faute de salive, il goûtera le sang. Juste une goutte. Il n'est pas un vampire, mais un scientifique. Il a soif de savoir. Déshabiller l'âme, lui arracher ses couches de protection, connaître ses moindres composants, ça le passionne.<p>

Le liquide rouge se promène le long du menton. Il progresse silencieusement et atteint le cou puis les vêtements. La commissure des lèvres fait mal.  
>De sa main, petite, minuscule, elle essaie de le repousser.<br>Eclatement de rire.  
>"Let's put a smile on that face!"<br>La lame démarre, le sang explose, la douleur flamboie.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Dépression

_Petit séjour à l'hôpital. Soigner implique de la souffrance. Mais on ne peut jamais réparer entièrement. _

**Chapitre 2**

Elle sursaute et ouvre les yeux. Il n'est pas là. Soupire. Le mur est blanc. Immaculé. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un sourire. Une porte claque. Elle gémit. Ses nerfs sont gonflés, entortillés. Une plume les ferait exploser. Extenuée, elle ferme les yeux. Le sommeil prend racine dans ses paupières et le reste du corps. Le cerveau fait de la résistance, la douleur à droite également. Dodo !  
>Métro, boulot, dodo, métro, boulot, dodo, métro… Métro ! Le rouge lui transperce les paupières et la joue. Elle hurle. La déchirure à droite explose. Puis tout devient noir.<br>Une infirmière accoure affolée. Cette patiente est un vrai cauchemar. Elle dort. Apparemment. Un coup d'œil sur ses mains prouve le contraire : elles sursautent, à croire que les pulsions cardiaques sont des décharges électriques. Elle tremble. Ses cheveux sont collés, plaqués par les sueurs froides. Ce genre de crise arrive au moins une fois par jour. L'infirmière appelle le docteur et s'esquive : d'autres patients l'attendent.  
>Il regarde le corps qui palpite. Quelle pitié ! Seringue. Injection. Désinfection. Tout se passe vite. Soupire. Raclement de gorge. Il sort.<br>Les paupières s'ouvrent. Elle dérive sans bouger : l'injection fait effet. Le mur divague et flotte. Blanc. Noir. Rouge… Un clown. Il rit. Il pleure. Ses larmes retirent son masque de maquillage. Elle s'endort en pensant vert. Violet. Vert, violet, vert…

Rouge ! Son cri lui scie la joue et s'échappe par la fente artificielle. Sa bouche reste ouverte mais le cri est déjà parti. Les larmes envahissent les yeux. Des gouttes salés coulent jusqu'au sillon de chair. Ce contact est de trop : le rouge éclate. La bulle douloureuse crache son venin. C'est insupportable. Noir.

Le mur est laid. Commun, uniforme, plat. Elle a mal. Aux yeux, à la tête, aux épaules. A la joue. Rouge ! Une blouse blanche. Elle est piquée, un moustique sans doute. Noir.  
>Elle a faim. Marre des perfusions ! Depuis deux semaines, rien n'a changé. Sa joue droite est couverte d'une tranchée de guerre, comme elle les voyait dans ses anciens livres d'Histoire : mal creusées, irrégulières, labourées, trouées par les obus. Le demi-sourire dessine un visage asymétrique. A droite elle sourit. A gauche elle pleure.<br>Elle contemple dans une glace. Elle voulait toucher ses joues, elle touchera la sienne. Sa main effleure. Elle tressaille. Son estomac remonte jusqu'au palais : elle vomit. Rouge ! Un petit ruisseau écarlate coule sur l'émail blanc. Noir.

Ses yeux ne bougent pas. Elle fixe le mur. Blanc, blanc, blanc, blanc, bleu… Bleu ? Le facteur la regarde, une lettre à la main. Verte. Pas de réaction. Il pose l'enveloppe sur la table de chevet et quitte la chambre. Blanc, blanc, blanc…

Rouge ! L'intensité est rare, la cause beaucoup moins. Rouge ! Elle a baillé. A s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ou la joue. Rouge ! Trois moustiques. Noir.

Sa vie se résume maintenant en deux mots : douleur, couleur. Plus de temps, plus d'espace. A partir d'aujourd'hui ils n'ont plus le moindre impact sur sa chair. Aucune entaille de vieillesse ne pourra la toucher. Sa tranchée l'absorbera sur le champ. Quelle est la valeur d'une fissure à côté d'un cratère ?

Elle peut quitter l'hôpital. Une fois chez elle, elle file dans sa chambre. Sa colombe est là: elle l'attend. Toucher les plumes calme. C'est doux, c'est chaud, c'est beau. L'oiseau volette dans la pièce. Elle la regarde. Blanche. Mais vivante.  
>"Mon truc en plume."<br>L'oiseau se pose en douceur sur son épaule caressant la tranchée. Guerre et paix. Elle aperçoit son reflet dans le miroir: la boule de plume cache le demi-monstre. Noir.

Elle se réveille en sursaut. Il fait nuit, la colombe dort dans le creux de son bras. Doucement, elle la remet dans sa cage, laissant la porte ouverte. Que se passe-t-il dehors ? Explosions. Grand, violet, vert: il est là. Elle mort sa langue. Vert ! Une connexion se fait. Où est la lettre ? Les sacs sont pillés et les objets décollent. Où est-elle ? Les sirènes chantent. Il est partit. La police l'a raté. Il ne reviendra pas cette nuit. Elle tombe sur son lit. Noir.

Blanc. Le plafond manque cruellement d'originalité. Elle ne veut plus de blanc, elle hait le blanc. La colombe est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Les murs ont le mérite d'être jaune. Le plafond devra faire de même. La Vénus ailée se niche près de son oreille. Les plumes apaisent. Est trop tôt pour se lever…

Verte ! Une lueur émeraude picote ses paupières. Ses cheveux sont trempés de frayeur. Où est la lettre ? Elle cherche. Vite et bien : l'enveloppe apparait au détour d'une chaussette. Elle arrache le papier. Une enveloppe rouge tombe par terre. Un jeu. Hilarant. Et le pire, c'est que ça la fait sourire. Sa joue gauche reflète celle de droite. Son visage est presque symétrique. Elle ouvre: un papier. Des onomatopées rieuses… Et trois mots.  
>"<em>Freak… Like me !<em>"  
>Ha ha ha ha ha…<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Meurtre

_Quand le Joker s'invite à la fac... _

**Chapitre 3**

Le revoilà ! Même taille, mêmes couleurs, même sourire… C'est bien lui. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est la réalité.

"Bonjour, je suis monsieur Leg…"  
>Pan ! En quelques secondes, l'amphi était envahit. Les hommes armés étaient masqués. Des clowns. Et l'Auguste en chef était derrière.<p>

Coup d'œil au corps.  
>"Je suis le remplaçant."<br>Il parcoure les élèves des yeux. Sa langue est toujours aussi active. Il prend un stylo dans la trousse sur le bureau. Rouge. Puis il se balade dans les rangs. Il chantonne. Effrayer des étudiants, c'est une promenade de santé. Il regarde les blocs notes. Les feuilles sont encore blanches, vides. Il gribouille quelques « HA HA » par-ci par-là.

Elle n'aurait pas du venir. Pendant l'été, elle s'était transformée en ours. Sa joue droite, c'est sa boite de Pandore. Elle avait été ouverte, rien de bon n'en été sorti. Elle n'avait vu personne, n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Son sale caractère avait connu une sacrée poussée de croissance. Elle avait appris à mordre au lieu de parler. Les douleurs n'avaient pas pris de congé. Elles s'absentaient plus longtemps, plus souvent. Et elles revenaient en pleine forme. Mais l'hibernation était terminée, les cours ont repris. Sa mère l'avait pressé de retourner à la fac. Elle avait cédé.

Elle se concentre sur le Bic qu'elle tient dans les mains. Ne voir ni le clown, ni le cadavre.  
>"Ce n'est pas très poli de se cacher comme ça !"<br>Cette fois encore il ne l'a pas raté.

Durant les deux mois de vacances, elle n'avait pas quitté son écharpe. Blanche au départ, elle l'avait teinte en bleue. Le contact avec sa joue était difficilement supportable : à part les plumes, rien n'était assez doux. Mais elle en avait besoin. Remonté jusqu'aux yeux, le cache-nez dissimulait plus que ses narines. L'entaille avait viré au rose. Ecœurante ! Personne ne devait la voir. Malgré la chaleur de l'amphi, elle avait gardé son masque improvisé. Belle erreur ! En voulant cacher, elle s'était rendue visible.

"Tu as peur ?"  
>D'un geste impatient, il baisse l'écharpe. Elle porte la main à sa joue. Il l'intercepte. A vue de nez, il l'a déjà croisé. Il examine la marque. Récente. Pas mal. Mais il a fais mieux. Quelques retouches seraient nécessaires…<p>

"Au tableau."  
>Elle ne comprend pas. Du moins, elle n'ose pas. Une lame scintille.<br>"Au tableau !"  
>Elle se lève et remonte sont écharpe sur son nez.<br>"Inutile."  
>Il lui arrache, l'étranglant au passage. Elle se masse la gorge.<br>"AU TABLEAU !"  
>Elle engage un pas. Il la saisit par la nuque et la pousse dans l'allée. Il déteste la lenteur.<p>

Bleu. Le sol. Elle ne veut pas regarder autre chose. Elle veut sa colombe. L'anxiété lui remplie la tête. Il lui faut son oiseau. Pierrot a besoin de Colombine. Sa langue réagit au stress et lèche la commissure droite. Elle enrage : ce tic n'est pas anodin. Il jubile : ainsi elle a pris la même habitude.  
>C'est amusant.<br>Vraiment tordant.  
>"Hihihihihihihihihihi"<br>Elle sursaute. Son rire n'est pas beau. Aucune joie. Enfant, elle avait un clown mécanique. Un robot. Froid, sans âme, il souriait toujours. Mais _lui_, il n'est pas un jouet. Et _il_n'a pas de cymbales vissées sur les mains.

"Interro surprise !"  
>Il lui tend une craie. Blanche. Cette couleur ne lui va pas. Coup d'œil dans la rainure. Un bout jaune y traine. Elle tend le bras.<br>"Atatatatatatatatata."  
>Une baffe.<br>"Je dois te planter la craie dans la main ?"  
>Il saisit le menton. Elle est obligée de le voir. Toujours le même.<br>Elle prend la craie.  
>"That's more like it."<br>Elle a froid sans son écharpe.  
>"Donne-moi un nom."<br>Elle le fixe d'un œil vitreux. Elle ne saisit pas.  
>"Un nom et un prénom… quelqu'un d'ici."<br>Signe de tête vers les autres étudiants.  
>"Quelqu'un que tu n'aime pas peut être huh ?"<br>Haussement de sourcil. Passage de langue furtif.  
>Elle est effarée. Que veut-il faire d'elle ?<br>Il l'a taillé grossièrement. Maintenant il affine. D'abord jouer sur la chair. Ensuite modeler l'esprit.

Gagner du temps. Elle doit gagner du temps.  
>"Je ne connais pas leur noms."<br>C'est un murmure. Une supplication. Il éclate de rire.  
>"Stupide ! Hihihihihihihihi."<br>Il atteint les aigus.  
>"Ne joue pas à ça, ne joue pas… Hihihi. Non, non. Hihihi, ne joue pas."<br>"Je suis sérieuse…"  
>Il plisse les yeux. Il a le couteau qui le démange.<br>"Désigne quelqu'un."  
>Elle veut pleurer. Il sait qu'elle ne résistera pas longtemps. Elle va craquer.<br>"Désigne, désigne, désigne…"  
>Il s'amuse. Jusqu'où peut-il aller ?<br>"Aller désigne quelqu'un."

Elle baisse les yeux. Ce signe de faiblesse le met en rage. Deux pas. Il est sur elle. Cheveux, lame, joue. Il y a comme une impression de déjà vu…  
>"Tuer c'est faire un choix… Maintenant, désigne quelqu'un !"<br>Il a gagné. Elle fixe le masque. Sans réfléchir, elle pointe le doigt. Au hasard. Sans regarder. Il tourne la tête et la lâche. Elle chancelle. Ses yeux retrouvent le sol. Elle voudrait être sourde.

Des pas. Des cris. Un corps qui tombe.  
>C'est la 1e fois qu'elle tue quelqu'un.<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Perte

_Kidnappée! La destruction peut commencer. _

**Chapitre 4**

"Debout !"  
>Une paire de claques. Sa tête résonne. La joue droite se réveille. La douleur se charge du reste. Elle ouvre les yeux. Une tête blanche flotte. Fantomatique. Le reste du corps est invisible. Il fait vraiment noir dans cette cave.<br>"La Belle au bois dormant."  
>Le ton est ironique. Petit rire.<br>"Plus endormie que belle, huh ?"  
>Il la saisit par le bras. Le cuir froid sur sa peau la fait frissonner. Un débardeur, ce n'est pas suffisant en sous-sol. Il l'assoie sur une chaise. Le métal lui mord le dos. Elle a la chair de poule.<br>"Tu sais d'où viennent mes cicatrices ?"  
>Elle hoche la tête. Négatif.<br>"As-tu déjà lu… L'Homme qui rit ? Victor Hugo. Non, huh ? Non… Ce n'est pas à… la petite école… qu'on lit ce genre… de roman !"  
>La langue s'agite, contrariée.<br>"Un saltimbanque huh ? Il gagne sa vie en faisant rire ! Hihi, oh et il est très doué… vraiment très doué. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Huh ? Parce qu'il rit lui-même ! Hihihihihahahahahihihiahahi hihi. Un large… sourire sur son visage. Une horrible… mutilation. Hihihihihi. Mais il est très heureux. Tu sais pour… Ecoute, tu sais… pourquoi huh ? Il est amoureux ! Hahaha. Oh et c'est un amour réciproque. Cet homme hmmm et bien, c'est un héros ! Tu sais… je voulais aussi être un héros… connaître le grand amour… Hihihihi, alors… je me suis fais ça… tout seul ! Hihi. J'ai eu… très mal. Mais personne… personne ne m'admirait. Personne ne… On avait peur… huh ? Tu as peur ? Je faisais peur… A tout le monde ! Et… j'écœurais les filles ! Aucune… ne… voulait… de… moi ! Aucune !"  
>Elle se tasse sur sa chaise. Toute la pièce est figée. Elle ne veut pas entendre la suite. Mais la voix redémarre.<br>"En essayant d'être un héros, hihi, je me suis… Tu vois ? Je suis devenu ce que les gens voulaient ! Hihi, un… mooonstrrre… Hihihihi. Amusant n'est-ce pas ? HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI ! Oh et toi… Dis-moi… Tu as… un… tu as un héros ? Huh ?"  
>Silence. Ca le mécontente.<br>"Je dois t'arranger ça !"  
>Coup d'œil à la joue. Elle plaque sa main pour la cacher. C'est instinctif. Eclat de rire. La main plonge dans la poche. Mais ce n'est pas un couteau qui en sort. Une bouteille. De parfum. Il secoue l'objet devant son nez.<p>

Ses paupières veulent se fermer. Elle a faim. Elle a froid. Elle a peur. Ca fait 3 jours qu'il la séquestre dans cette cave. Depuis la scène à la fac…

"Tu vois ça ?"  
>Ses yeux noirs ne la lâchent pas. A croire qu'elle a un bouton sur le nez.<br>"Tu sais ce que c'est ? Huh ?"  
>"Du parfum ?"<br>"Hihihihihihihihihihi du… Hahahahahaha non ! Parfum ? Non, non. Non ! Hihi, pas du… C'est… Hihi. Parfum hmmmm non… Non !"  
>Un sourire. Très large.<br>"Méthanol !"  
>Pas de réaction. Elle n'a jamais été bonne en physique.<br>"Méthanol, méthanol, méthanol… Un gaz… mortel. Hihi. Un vrai… poison !"  
>Sa tête lui tourne. Il veut donc la tuer. Ici. Les larmes coulent et atteignent la zone prohibée. Une plainte s'échappe. Sa gorge se tord de retenir les sanglots. Douleur. Mais pas de couleur.<br>"Pi-tiééé. S'il vous plait… non…"  
>Elle se tait, essoufflée. Il secoue une main, agacée.<br>"Ca suffit… Arrête. Stop. Stop ! STOP !"  
>Il la gifle puis lui pince le nez. Plus d'air. Elle ouvre la bouche.<br>"Pourquoi tu pleure huh ? Pourquoi ? C'est bête et inutile ! I-nu-tile…"  
>Il essuie les yeux et les joues. Douceur, délicatesse. Il ne connait pas. Elle a l'impression qu'une pierre ponce se promène sur le visage.<br>"Pourquoi ?"  
>Il s'arrête.<br>"Pourquoi… moi ?"  
>Regard. Langue.<br>"Toujours la même… question. Pourquoi hmmm ? Pourquoi toi ? Tu t'imagine… que je t'ai choisie ? Huh ? Que tu as quelque chose… de particulier… et qui m'intéresserait ? Hihi. Tu crois que tu as… un _plus_ par rapport aux autres ? Hahahahaha !"  
>Il lui passe le gant dans les cheveux et en arrache quelque uns au passage.<br>"Je ne te connais pas. Je ne sais pas… comment tu t'appelle. Tu n'as aucune valeur pour moi. Tu es… un travail non aboutit. Et je déteste le boulot mal fait !"  
>Une pause. La main gantée s'est arrêtée sur la joue. Puis elle descend. Mâchoire. Menton. Lèvres.<br>"Je ne peux pas laisser une… œuvre inachevée."  
>Cou. Gorge.<br>"Mais… Je veux tester autre chose…"  
>Il secoue le flacon.<br>"Tu vois ce produit ? Huh ? Il a de multiples… propriétés ! Hihi."  
>Passage de langue. Les doigts continuent leur bonhomme de chemin. Epaule. La bretelle du débardeur glisse.<br>"Oh mais je ne t'ai pas raconté ! Dans L'Homme qui rit…"  
>Il immobilise sa main.<br>"Tu sais la fille ? Elle est aveugle ! Hihi. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'aime ! Ce mutilé… elle ne peut pas le voir... alors, hihi… alors elle pense, la sotte, elle pense qu'il est beau ! Hihihi ! Et elle en est éperdument amoureuse !"  
>Le tissu sur son bras la gratte mais elle n'ose pas remettre la bretelle à sa place.<br>"Et moi… Je veux aussi… Comme lui ! Hihi."  
>La démangeaison augmente. Un petit spasme lui secoue l'épaule.<br>"Ca te dérange ? Huh ?"  
>Il plisse les yeux. Une lame brille : il coupe la bretelle. Haussement de sourcil satisfait. Le débardeur arraché laisse entrevoir une partie du soutien-gorge. Quelle humiliation ! Il la jauge.<br>"Une fille qui m'aime… aveuglement ! Hihihi. Tu vois… le méthanol… Je pourrais te tuer avec. Dans la bouche et… hop ! Hihihi. Non, non, non… Non ! Je vais vaporiser…"  
>Pschitt ! Le gaz se répand dans ses yeux. La brûlure lui tord le ventre.<br>"J'ai oublié de te dire… le hmmm méthanol, il provoque… Il… tue le nerf… optique hihi… Tu vois ? Hihi nous serons… dans le roman… pareil ! Hihihihihaha. Moi je ris et toi… Hihi… hihihi hahi hihi."

Eclat de rire. Elle suffoque. Noir.

_Note :_

_J'ai pris quelques aises avec le méthanol_  
><em>Ce gaz existe bien mais les effets sont plus complexes<em>  
><em>J'ai donc simplifié pour les besoins de la fic'<em>

_**.org/wiki/M%C3%A9thanol ** (le méthanol d'après wikipedia)  
><em>


	5. Première interlude

_Entre les chapitres 4 et 5_

**Petit texte de transition**

Mr Harrot tient une boutique dans le Vieux Quartier de Lille (appelé aussi Vieux-Lille). **_En un tour de main_**. Tailleur, accessoiriste, chapelier il est aussi cordonnier, couturier, fourreur, droguiste, serrurier etc, etc. Il aime à dire que la seule chose qu'il ne vend pas, ce sont les frites. Son magasin est connu et apprécié, ses prix raisonnables et abordables. La boutique est grande et encombrée, avec des coins et des recoins. Les enfants y jouent souvent à cache-cache en attendant leurs parents. Les tissus sont très divers et de bonne qualité, les produits d'entretien, artisanaux et le cuir, beau et solide.  
>Lundi. Comme tous les matins, Mr Harrot ouvre sa persienne. Coup d'œil à l'extérieur. C'est la mi-septembre mais le temps reste doux. Il prend son manteau et sa sacoche, direction la boulangerie. Un salut au fleuriste, petite discussion avec le disquaire, examen des nouveautés chez le libraire puis retour à la boutique. Il pose son petit pain sur la table de travail et se dirige vers la boite aux lettres. Des enveloppes. Il soupire et marmonne.<br>"Factures, factures, factures…"  
>Un journal, des pubs et… Un grognement de peur s'échappe de sa gorge. Depuis tout ce temps. Il pensait qu'<em>il<em>l'avait oublié ! Apparemment non…

Il s'avance lentement vers le comptoir et détache la carte qui y est accrochée.  
>"<em>Vous êtes prié de vous présenter de nouveau à la porte de derrière pour mettre vos talents à exécution.<br>Sourire distingué._"

Pas de signature. Le vendeur examine la silhouette bouffonne qui orne la carte : plié en deux, le lutin semble… rire.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Création

_La naissance de Mirage. Création et destruction._

**Chapitre 5**

La porte grince. Elle tourne la tête. A travers le nuage bleu qui lui bouche les yeux, une forme blanche apparait. Elle bouge. S'approche. Puis s'arrête. Puis avance de nouveau. Puis disparait.  
>Une voix. Reconnaissable.<br>"Il est temps… de faire un peu de shopping huh ?"  
>Une main tripote le débardeur. Ce qu'il en reste. Depuis une semaine qu'elle vit dans cette cave… Poisseux, puant, rêche, plus aucune forme. Le tissu s'est effondré sur lui-même. Physiquement, elle a encore changé. Sa peau est devenue râpeuse. Ses cheveux n'ont plus aucune douceur. Quant à sa joue… Les douleurs lui ont permis de passer le temps. Son visage s'est creusé. Ses lèvres partent en lambeaux. Le manque d'eau et de nourriture n'y est pas pour rien. Malgré sa peur et sa fatigue, elle dégage violemment la main gantée.<br>"Oh… mais c'est qu'elle se fâche hihihihi !"  
>La moquerie dans la voix lui vrille les tympans. D'un bond, elle est sur lui, le poing levé, prêt à frapper. Toute la souffrance accumulée ressort de manière sauvage. Elle voudrait lui faire mal, le faire souffrir et ramper. Comme il l'a fait avec elle…<br>Sans difficulté, il lui attrape le bras, l'immobilisant, le nez à deux centimètre du sien. Elle sent une respiration près de sa bouche. Il a une haleine brulante. Il ricane. Elle se débat. Il rit de plus belle. Elle abandonne : elle ne fait pas le poids. Il l'examine. Elle ne lui a jamais paru si attirante. Cette étudiante apeurée, il en a fait une petite furie, une rebelle que lui seul pourra maitriser. Et utiliser... C'est du bel ouvrage ! Il fixe les yeux. Cette dernière touche de couleur fut plus que bénéfique. Blancs. Une épaisseur qui ressemble à du lait. Et une transparence écœurante parsemée de points rouges. Le méthanol donne des effets très intéressants.  
>Profitant de son calme relatif, il sort une paire de menottes de sa poche. Clic. Elle se referme sur le petit poignet. Et il serre. De plus en plus. Une plainte. Un rire.<br>"Ça… fait mal ? Huh ?"  
>Clic. Il attache la seconde autour du sien.<br>"In-sé-pa-rables. Huh ?"  
>Elle tremble. La fureur la dévore intérieurement. Il se dirige vers la sortie. Elle suit.<br>Monstre, psychopathe… et guide. Plus de joue, plus de vue, plus de paix. Il lui a volé une partie de ce qu'elle était et a récupéré l'autre.  
>Elle le sent accélérer. Son tibia rencontre une surface dure.<br>Son cri résonne sur sa joue. Elle tombe.  
>Impatient, il tire sur la menotte. Elle se relève. De sa main, elle tâte l'obstacle. Un escalier. L'ascension est longue et douloureuse. Elle trébuche, s'accroche à la pierre. Il ne lui jette pas un regard. Puis c'est l'arrivée. Finir sur les genoux, c'est bien ça qu'on dit ? Essoufflée, elle sent la sueur sur son front. Et un gout métallique dans la bouche. Ça coule au coin des lèvres. La commissure s'est rouverte.<br>Il est fasciné. Il s'agenouille et renifle. Exquis. Une envie. Un regard. Un baiser. Les dents croquent, la respiration est brute. Le sang et le maquillage se mélangent. Un contact chaud, rapide et dur. Il se retire. Elle se sent humide, grasse et stupide. Elle voudrait être loin. Très loin. Et pourtant, ce contact lui a plu. Elle en redemanderait presque. La honte tue sa rage. Et fait sortir ses larmes. Il observe. Voir cette petite chose si fragile s'effondrer sur elle-même est un pur délice. Il ne manque qu'un détail… D'un doigt, il étale le sang sur ses lèvres. Puis, récupérant un peu de noir de son propre maquillage, il lui gribouille un masque autour des yeux. Les pupilles blanches n'en ressortent que d'avantage. Ça lui plait. Gourmand, il lèche avidement la bouche écarlate. Repu, il se redresse, l'obligeant à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il reprend sa marche. Obligée de courir pour le suivre. Une clinche qui s'actionne et un coup de vent : ils sont dehors. Il s'arrête. Elle se cogne au dos immense. Son nez prend le coup, le choc parcoure le reste du crâne. Les larmes reviennent automatiquement et embrase la rétine. Le nuage bleu devient rouge. Sa tête cogne, des étoiles dansent. Le sang continu de couler. Elle s'agrippe à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il remarque à peine la main accrochée à son bras. Regard amusé. Il se dégage brusquement. Elle chancelle. Tombera ? Tombera pas ? La réponse se fait attendre.  
>"All it takes is a little… push ! Hihihihi !"<br>Petite claque sur l'oreille. Elle perd l'équilibre. Noir.

Le manque d'air la réveille. Une main est plaquée contre sa bouche. Elle est allongée. Petit cri étouffé.  
>"Tu préfèrerais un baiser… du Prince hmmm Charmant ? Hihihi ?"<br>Il retire sa main. D'après les secousses et le bruit, elle est dans un véhicule. Une voiture surement. Elle se redresse. Elle est mal à l'aise. Trop de silence, trop de douleur, trop de fatigue. Et trop près de _lui_.  
>Il chantonne. Le Beau Danube Bleu apparemment. Elle pouffe de rire nerveusement et le regrette aussitôt. Mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il fredonne et ça lui suffit.<br>On s'arrête. Une portière s'ouvre. Sans un mot, il sort, tirant sur la menotte. Elle suit, incertaine. Il fait frais. Elle a un peu froid mais apprécie le vent sur son visage : il sèche la souillure et apaise la blessure. Tout est calme. Il donne un ordre au chauffeur.  
>"Attends ici."<br>Puis se met en route. Il a de grandes enjambées, elle a du mal à suivre. Ses chevilles se tordent à chaque pas. Des pavés. Bifurcation. Des herbes lui chatouillent le bout des doigts. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise. Il s'arrête. Elle effleure le mur. Pas de choc cette fois. Il frappe à une porte. Attente. La langue s'agite, impatiente. Une clef se fait entendre. On ouvre.  
>"Boooon-sooooir !"<br>Sans plus de cérémonie, il entre.  
>"Bonsoir mademoiselle."<br>La voix est faible, tremblante. Elle essaie de la situer.  
>"Bonsoir."<br>Silence. Mr Harrot est choqué. Cette jeune fille fait peine à voir. Une énorme tristesse lui monte au cœur.  
>"Une nouvelle hmmm tenue est… nécessaire. Huh ?"<br>Le vendeur s'arrache à la contemplation de la fille pour revenir au visage clownesque.  
>"La vôtre ne vous convient plus ?"<br>"Je ne parle pas de moi !"  
>Il la regarde.<br>"Un joli… costume. Sur mesure…"  
>Coup d'œil mauvais au vendeur.<br>"Vous voulez dire que…"  
>"Assez de question ! Huh ?"<br>Il sort son couteau.  
>"Prenez votre hmmm mètre et… faites votre… boulot !"<p> 


	7. Deuxième interlude

_Coupure de journal et notes d'un flic..._

**Textes complémentaires**

_Article paru dans la Gazette du Nord-Pas-de-Calais le 23 septembre 2010._

**Affaire « Mirage » : toujours vivante !**

**Un homme a confirmé hier à la police que « Mirage », la jeune fille enlevée par le Joker le 11 septembre dernier, est encore en vie. Une nouvelle qui rassure un peu les parents et les proches de la victime.  
><strong>  
>« <em>Je suis soulagée de la savoir vivante, mais l'inquiétude est toujours là<em>, confie la mère de « Mirage ». Les traits tirés, cette femme vit un cauchemar depuis l'enlèvement de sa fille le 11 septembre dernier. _Je ne serais totalement apaisée que lorsque je pourrais la voir et lui parler _», affirme-t-elle. Hier, un homme assure à la police avoir vu la jeune fille avec son ravisseur, « _mal en point mais vivante _». Il explique qu'elle a « _visiblement subit des violences physiques et qu'elle était dans un état de forte faiblesse mentale _». Néanmoins, ces informations sont accueillies avec une certaine joie par la famille et les amis de « Mirage », surnom donné à la jeune femme par un chroniqueur radio. « _Savoir qu'elle est en vie permet d'espérer _», explique une camarade de l'université. Le rapport de police concernant la déposition n'a pas été révélé dans son intégralité, tout comme le nom du témoin. Pourquoi ? « _Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité_, explique le lieutenant de police Victor Provin._Le Joker est dangereux et il doit en savoir le moins possible !_ ». On comprend donc la grande discrétion qui s'installe autour de cette affaire et la prudence des déclarations publiques. Espérons que cette prudence ne laisse pas le « Mirage » disparaitre de nouveau.

_**Propos recueillis par M. Jacob**_

_Notes prisent le 25 septembre 2010 par le lieutenant Victor Provin._

Lieu : mag. _**En un tour de main**_, 29 rue des Ponts, Lille.  
>Arrivée sur les lieux 9h32.<br>Prévenu à 9h23 par Mme Galant Patricia domicil. 10 avenue Molière, Lille, habituée du mag.  
>Annonce découv. Corps sans vie du proprio, Mr Harrot Pierre domicil. Appartements au-dessus du mag.<br>Corps : sur le dos devant comptoir. Trou niveau oreille gauche. Pas arme sur les lieux. Pas d'autres marques visibles sur le corps.  
>Attente rapport méd. légiste<br>Environnement : pas trace de violence. Faudra interroger voisins.  
>Porte non forcée : rapport victimeagresseur ?  
><span>Particularités<span> : avis de recherche « Mirage » collés un peu partout sur murs du mag. Graffitis (Ha Ha Ha etc.)  
>Portrait « Mirage » : gribouillage noir autour des yeux, sourire rouge.<br>= Joker (bingo !)


	8. Chapitre 6 : Deuil

_Ruminations et pensées noires. _

**Chapitre 6**

Dieu créa l'Homme à son image dit la Bible. Les hommes et les femmes. Mais pas les clowns. Surement pas les clowns… Ou alors Dieu a un sacré sens de l'humour. Ha ha ha.

Affalée sur son matelas, elle laisse aller ses idées. Elle se retourne. Les ressors émettent une plainte qui résonne sur les murs froids de la cave. Malgré le noir profond qui règne, elle garde les yeux ouverts. Après tout, ça changerait quoi de les fermer, maintenant qu'elle est aveugle ?  
>Depuis combien de temps vit-elle là ? Sa notion du temps a toujours été un peu floue. Quand elle avait un rendez-vous, elle était toujours en retard. Ça en devenait d'ailleurs un sujet de plaisanterie avec ses potes… Potes ? Elle a des potes ? Des amis ? Mais où sont-ils ? La colère lui noue la gorge. Elle est là, enfermée par un fou qui la torture. Et personne n'est venu l'aider. Personne ! Elle n'a donc plus personne ! On ne peut pas compter sur les amis. D'ailleurs avaient-ils vraiment été ses amis un jour ? Si oui pourquoi ne la cherchent-ils pas ? Non elle n'avait pas d'ami. Ces gens qu'elle avait côtoyés ne l'étaient pas. Pareil pour sa famille. Que faisait sa mère ? Elle se tourne sur le dos. Les larmes quittent les pupilles laiteuses et poursuivent leur chemin vers la tranchée de guerre. Pas d'ami. Plus de famille. Plus de colombe…<p>

"Te souviens-tu de notre première… rencontre ? Huh ? »  
>Elle hocha la tête. C'était en juin. Le 26 plus exactement. Michael Jackson était mort, le beau temps revenait et elle rentrait de sa première journée de stage.<br>"Et quel jour sommes-nous today ?"  
>"Aucune idée."<br>"Hihihi… Bonjour, il est… 14h30 et nous sommes le… 26… septembre… hihihihi. Comprends-tu ce que ça veut… Tu saisis… You see the funny side ? Huh ?"  
>Oh oui elle voyait. Funny vraiment !<br>Emporté par sa bonne humeur, il ne réagit pas à son manque d'enthousiasme et répondit à sa propre question sans lui laisser le temps de le faire.  
>"Il y a 3 mois… Je… te faisais çaaa ! Hihihihihi. C'est… amusant n'est-ce pas ? 3 mois que tu portes cette…"<br>Il appuya sur sa joue. La douleur lui fait écarter la tête vivement. Trop. Un nerf du cou se bloqua, lui arrachant un cri, une plainte. La douleur la parcouru de l'épaule à la nuque. Le crane résonna. Elle ferma les yeux et se plia en deux. Agacé, il la tira par la manche et l'assoie sur le matelas qu'il lui a ramené. Ça grince quand elle tombe lourdement dessus.  
>"Tu sais, un anniversaire pareil, 3 mois et tout ça… Il faut… Oh oui on doit fêter ça, cet… évènement huh ? C'est très important dans une vie de hum hum couple."<br>Il lui déposa un objet dans les mains.  
>"Ton… cadeau."<br>Ça ressemblait à un cube. Un cube emballé. Et il y avait un même un ruban. Stupidement, à ce moment précis, elle aurait voulu voir. Voir les couleurs du papier, ses motifs. Les reflets du ruban, sa texture. Avec ses mains, elle essaya de deviner.  
>"Fais attention, c'est… fragile."<br>Un silence. Elle stoppe ses mains sur le nœud du ruban.  
>"Tu n'ouvres pas ?"<br>Le ton est faussement triste.  
>"Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part tu sais ? Bouder comme ça… C'est très mal poli. Que dirait ta maman ?"<br>A l'évocation de sa mère, elle se décida d'ouvrir. Pour lui montrer que sa mère l'avait bien élever. Que sa mère serait fière d'elle. Que sa mère était une bonne mère.  
>Une fois le ruban dénoué et le papier déchiré, elle chercha l'ouverture de la boîte, la tournant dans tous les sens. Quelque chose en tomba. Ça a fait un bruit mat en touchant le sol. Il grommela.<br>"Fragile !"  
>Tremblante, elle se pencha. Ses doigts tâtonnaient la pierre froide. Ils cherchaient, s'agitaient et découvrirent… Oh non ! Son cœur se glaça. Il s'arrêta de battre tellement elle était surprise. Mais cet état ne dura pas. La surprise laissa place au désespoir, au chagrin. Elle resta là, pliée en deux, les doigts figés, collés au "cadeau".<br>"Ça te plaaait ?"  
>Incapable de trouver un mot adéquat, elle poussa un grognement. Son souffle s'accéléra. Elle se mit à respirer par à-coup. L'air manquant, sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle allait vomir…<br>"Je perçois comme de laaaa… déception."  
>Elle se redressa, prit sa tête dans ses mains et la secoua, hurlant, gémissant, pleurant. Ses pieds tapèrent le sol, ses dents mordant son poing. Elle est en train de devenir hystérique. Il la gifla sèchement. Ça l'a assommé. Haletante, elle demande d'une voix faible :<br>"Pourquoi ?"  
>"Arrête !"<br>Nouvelle gifle.  
>"Pourquoi, pourquoi. Toujours cette question. Cette question… idiote. Elle n'a aucun sens. Toujours vouloir trouver une raison, un hmm sens. C'est… stupide ! Vouloir contrôler. Tout contrôler… Question idiote, réponse idiote. Je ne te dirais rien de plus que ceci : je te l'aurais bien apporté vivant mais cet… saleté… d'oiseau s'est envolé. Il a bien fallu le faire descendre de son… perchoir… Huh ?"<br>Un temps.  
>"Le faire descendre… Hihihi. Il a fallu le… Hihihihi tu saisis le jeu de mots ? Hihihihihihihihihi ! Le faire descendre en le descendant. Hahahahahahahahihihihihihihi. C'est vraiment hahahaha vraiment trop drôle. !"<p> 


	9. Chapitre 7 : Succès

_Moteur... Action!_

**Chapitre 7**

C'est la fin Septembre. Octobre pointe le bout de son nez avec son vent glacé et ses pluies abondantes. Deux silhouettes glissent sur les murs. Leurs propriétaires, un homme et une jeune femme, marchent d'un pas vif malgré les fortes rafales. Leurs ombres passent de maison en maison. Ils semblent pressés. Le quartier résidentiel est calme, ils atteignent l'extrémité du parking réservé aux résidents et traversent les buissons qui les bordent. Ils longent le canal silencieux. Arrivé sous un pont, une masse noire, cachée derrière un pilier retient l'attention de l'homme. Il s'arrête. Sa compagne hésite puis fait de même. Sans vérifier si elle le suit, l'homme s'approche du tas immobile et y donne un violent coup de pied. Une tête apparaît.  
>"Hey ! Ça va p…"<br>Le reste de la phrase disparait dans une exclamation de surprise et de peur.  
>"Le… Le Joker !"<br>"Hihihi. Le cirque du Clown Souriant vous présente sa dernière nouveauté : Mirage, la Sauvage ! Hihihihihihihi."  
>La silhouette féminine s'avance doucement vers le clodo, qui, terrifié, ne bouge déjà plus.<p>

* * *

><p>Driiiiing ! La porte s'ouvre.<p>

"Bonjour madame, j'ai un colis pour vous."  
>Une signature. Le facteur repart.<br>Elle examine la boîte. Couleur carton. Le code barre. Pas très grande. Plate. Rectangle. Ça fait peu d'indices. La porte claque. Elle est rentrée.

"Bon, établissez un périmètre, prenez photos, notes, etc. La routine quoi."  
>Soupire las.<br>Gordon se détourne du cadavre. Le troisième de la semaine. Trois corps, trois clodos. Avec la même affiche de cirque plantée dans l'abdomen. Il secoue la tête de rage.  
>"A peine de retour… et il s'amuse déjà comme un… fou !"<br>Tulu tulu. Tulu tulu.  
>"Oui ?"<br>"Commissaire venez vite ! Une vidéo du Joker a été reçue à l'instant !"

"Batman… veut rendre la Justice à Gotham, il veut nettoyer les rue de sa… vermine. Il veut nettoyer les rues de… Ooooh ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup de… boulot… He needs some help. And I am… avec cette… jeune Amazone"  
>Le clown recule et tire sur son poignet. Il a une menotte. Le rêve de tous les flics de la ville… Sortant de l'ombre, elle se montre. La caméra capte tout. Ses traits, ses vêtements, sa physionomie… Débraillée. Oui, c'est un adjectif qui lui convient bien. La décrire ? Voyons…<br>Une paire de boots noire défoncées. Des collants résilles, violets, troués à divers endroits. Un short vert rayé, arraché et délavé. Si on remonte un peu au-dessus du nombril, on remarque une cravate, pas du tout serrée, assortie au short. Un peu de classe tout de même !  
>Un gilet de serveur sans manche de couleur mauve, passablement délavée, couvre une chemise, verte, elle aussi. Manches trois-quarts, tissu usé par-ci par-là, boutons dorés, elle pourrait être portée lors d'une soirée chic (choc ?) si l'échancrure n'était pas aussi longue et plongeante. Sans tomber dans le vulgaire, le décolleté se contente de suggérer plutôt que de montrer ouvertement. Le soutien-gorge, noir, fait donc une petite apparition, dans le seul but de donner une belle pose à la poitrine jeune.<br>A la main gauche, une mitaine à losanges violets et noirs. A la jambe droite, une guêtre à rayures noires et vertes.  
>Le visage est maquillé. Mais pas assez pour cacher les traits, douloureusement tristes et effrayants. Les yeux sont noircis par le crayon et le mascara. Visiblement, elle n'utilise pas du water proof. En noir également, il y a les lèvres, petites et fines.<br>Preuve qu'elle appartient au clown, sa cicatrice à droite est couverte de rouge. Preuve qu'elle n'est pas son égal, elle ne porte pas de fond de teint blanc. Preuve qu'elle est un clown triste, une larme blanche, toute simple, sans chichi, a été dessiné, avec délicatesse, sous son œil gauche. Mi rieuse, mi pleureuse. Cry Baby, Cry…  
>Pierrot manque de perdre Colombine au profit d'Arlequin. Elle, c'est sa colombe qu'elle a perdu à cause du clown. Similitudes, similitudes…<br>"Cette… barbare…"  
>D'un geste, il désigne la ceinture de cuir noir qui entoure la taille fine. Des petits objets y pendent. Un assemblage de petits objets brillants : scalpel, couteau, lame de rasoir, ciseaux de couture, aiguilles…<br>"Elle est d'une rare efficacité. Elle est… rapide et propre. Inutile de… salir les rues que… nous voulons… nettoyer... huh ? Hihihihi, Batman n'est plus… il n'est plus seul désormais, il peut compter sur nous… hihihi et alors les citoyens, les gentils et bons… citoyens… Ils seront désormais débarrassé de leur… vermine ! Hihihihihihi."  
>L'enregistrement s'arrête. Le silence revient d'un coup. Ainsi donc sa fille est devenue une criminelle. Une tueuse, au service de son bourreau. Immobile dans le canapé, elle fixe la boîte du colis désormais vide. Et les larmes coulent sans bruit. Elles glissent vers les lèvres, messagères de tristesse.<p>

"Pourquoi est-il revenu ?"  
>"Si je le savais…"<br>"Mais l'enregistrement…"  
>"L'enregistrement ne montre rien !"<br>Un temps.  
>"Vous allez l'appeler ?"<br>"Inutile. Il doit déjà être au courant de son retour. Ainsi que de l'arrivée de cette fille, cette… Amazone. Une française."  
>"Commissaire, pensez-vous qu'elle soit une menace ?"<br>"A part tuer des pauvres clochards sans défense et obéir à ce tordu, non. Sans lui, elle n'est rien. Ça n'est pas une adversaire dangereuse. Une fois capturée, il ne viendra jamais la chercher. Et elle ne risque pas de nous donner la moindre piste pour retrouver le Joker, elle est aveugle, au propre comme au figuré. Laissons nos recherches centrées sur le clown. She can wait."  
>"Batman disait la même chose du Joker au début…"<br>"Batman peut se tromper Ramirez. Mais il n'y a pas pire que le clown. She really can wait."  
>"Bien…"<p>

Le vent souffle et fait vibrer ses vêtements, trahissant sa présence. Elle est immobile. Une statue. Ses pupilles, aveugles et blanches, brillent dans le noir. Elle est habituée à cette vision restreinte du monde. Ce nouveau mode de vie (et de vue). Elle est devenue animal. Une louve au service d'un chien fou. Il lui a refilé sa rage, lui donnant le gout du sang et de la mort. Prudemment, elle longe le mur. Ses doigts effleurent le béton, indiquant le trajet à suivre. Soudain, elle s'arrête. Elle sent une nouvelle odeur, une nouvelle présence. Serai-ce lui ?  
>"Où vas-tu ?"<br>La voix grave lui hérisse les poils. Elle montre les crocs. Au loin, un bébé se met à pleurer et une sirène gémit. Une bourrasque glacée la traverse. Au milieu de l'éventail d'odeurs, elle en détecte une. Une odeur anciennement familière qu'elle a connue. Il y a longtemps. Il porte de l'after-shave ?  
>"Est-ce que tu me comprends ?"<br>La sollicitude lui donne envie de vomir. Elle grogne. Il est exaspérant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ? Qu'elle est attardée ? Qu'elle ne comprend pas l'anglais ? Et pourquoi est-il là ? Elle veut qu'il la laisse tranquille. Elle a un chemin à suivre, une mission à accompir.  
>"Tu ne tueras personne ce soir. La vermine de Gotham, c'est le Joker. Pas les SDF."<br>"Laisse-moi passer."  
>"Non."<br>Son sang ne fait qu'un tour : elle se jette sur lui. Parant l'attaque, il la repousse.  
>"Regarde-toi ! Regarde ce que tu es devenue !"<br>Elle se prépare à le contourner mais il la saisit par le bras. D'un geste vif, il lui fait une clef et la maintient immobile contre lui.  
>"Tu n'es pas une criminelle. C'est lui qui t'a fait croire ça. Mais il a tort."<br>Elle se démène. Rien n'y fait, il la tient.  
>"Il ne viendra pas te récupérer. He doesn't care about you. Tu as une famille. Des amis. Et ils t'aiment."<br>Comment ose-t-il parler de ça ? A l'entendre, elle les aurait quitté volontairement. Mais il ne comprend pas. Le chien est le chef de la meute, le maître de la horde. Le mâle dominant. Et en tant que membre de cette meute, elle doit lui obéir.  
>Voyant qu'elle ne se calme pas, il sort une petite seringue anesthésiante. Il lui colle dans le cou et lui injecte le produit. Elle jappe de douleur et de surprise. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses gestes sont plus lents. Plus indécis. Enfin, elle s'affaisse totalement. Sans défense. Il soupire. Ce petit bout de femme. Elle n'a pas eu de chance. Tomber sur le Joker, c'est un coup bas de l'existence. Il la prend délicatement dans ses bras et s'en va en direction de sa voiture. Une fois au volant, il branche son émetteur.<br>"Alfred ? Mettez un peu d'ordre dans la chambre d'ami voulez-vous ? Et préparez un french lunch pour demain matin. Nous avons une invitée française. »  
>"Bien maître Wayne."<p> 


	10. Chapitre 8 : Malaise

_Un super héros très humain._

**Chapitre 8**

Mais quelle est cette silhouette au loin ? Elle tremble et vacille sur ses pieds.

_« - Un psy. Il faut que tu aille voir un psy ma chérie.  
>- C'est bon maman, lâche-moi ! »<em>

« - Vous avez besoin d'un psy pour vous aider.  
>- Au revoir docteur.<br>- Mais mademoiselle.  
>- Au revoir ! »<p>

Tellement grande, tellement fragile. Tient, elle part…

_« - Il faut qu'elle voit un psy.  
>- Je sais mais elle ne m'écoute…<br>- Maman ! Alors comme ça tu complote dans mon dos pour m'envoyer à l'asile ? Bordel mais comment tu peux faire ça ?  
>- Ma chérie…<br>- Ta gueule !  
>- Mais voyons…<br>- Laisse-la, il ne faut pas la contrarier… »_

Vers le cordon ombilical du ciel.

_« - Un psy serait nécessaire blablabla Affaire Mirage blablabla pfff… c'est quoi cet article ? Depuis quand les journalistes ont des diplômes de médecine ? »_

Un vautour sur une étoile, un piano sur la lune. Sa mélodie douce m'envahie et me révolte : tant de beauté éphémère ! Ha ! La Terre tourne dans le mauvais sens, le vertige me guette.  
>Heureusement, mon ours est doux sous mes doigts. Mon bel ami, mon ours polaire… Ses ronronnements de plaisir vont crescendo. Alors la vérité me frappe : ce n'est pas le piano qui joue, il n'y a pas de piano. Ce n'est que mon ours qui ronronne. Je ris.<br>Alors l'orage éclate. Le ciel orange pleure des larmes grenadines. Où est mon parapluie ? Mon parapluie d'argent ? Perdu ? Perdu. Perdu…  
>Mirage… Mirage… Mirage… Ma belle.<p>

_« - Viens ma chérie.  
>- Un câlin, s'il te plait maman, un câlin. »<em>

Mais qui a éteint les astres ? Encore une panne sans doute !  
>Brrr il fait froid. Chaque extrémité de mon corps a froid.<br>Ma main a froid. Mon cheveu a froid. Mon orteil a froid. Ma joue a froid. Ma joue a froid. Ma joue… Ma joue…  
>Non pas ma joue ! Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait non ! Non pas ma joue ! Stooop !<br>Mon cri me déchire. Ma peur est tellement profonde. Je le vois flotter devant mes yeux. Je l'entends rire dans mon dos. Son souffle sur mon visage, son haleine dans mon cou.

_« - Place aux… artistes. Que le spectacle… commence et… hihihi VIVE LE CIRQUE ! Hihaaahihihi ! Hahahahahahaha ! »_

Non ! Non ! Calme-toi, calme-toi. Non. Calme-toi. Calme-toi… Calme-toi…

« - Calme-toi. Calme-toi ! Alfred, tenez lui les mains, elle risque de se blesser ! »  
>Le corps soubresaute au rythme des spasmes.<br>« - C'est un bien triste spectacle, soupire le majordome. Si jeune et déjà brûlée par la vie…  
>- La maitriser quand elle est éveillée est presque plus simple… Voilà, comme ça, il n'y a plus de danger. »<br>Les ceintures attachées au lit maintiennent le corps et les membres. Les deux hommes se dirigent vers la porte de la chambre.  
>« - Voulez-vous que j'appelle Arkham ?<br>- Non Alfred. Elle peut s'en sortir, murmure Bruce. Elle n'est pas perdue, pas encore… »  
>Il ferme doucement la porte, tourne la clef et la met dans sa poche. Remontant le couloir, le majordome fixe son maitre. Ce dernier garde le silence. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Alfred se décide :<br>« - Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous ressentez de la compassion pour cette jeune fille. C'est bien la première fois qu'un criminel n'attise pas votre colère…  
>Bruce sourit faiblement mais ne répond pas tout de suite. Il se tourne vers son ami et protecteur :<br>« - Je veux croire qu'elle peut reprendre sa vie Alfred. Malgré les changements et ce qu'elle a subit.  
>- La vraie faiblesse de Batman n'est donc pas ses limites physiques. »<br>Bruce rit :  
>« - Et quelle est-elle alors ? »<br>Grave, Alfred plante son regard dans les yeux rieurs de son protégé :  
>« - Son cœur bien sûr. »<p>

* * *

><p>« -Vous pensez la retrouver ?<p>

- Le vrai problème n'est pas de la trouver mais de la ramener. Je ne parle pas un mot de français.  
>- Faites le nécessaire Gordon. Elle est indispensable.<br>- Mais qu'avez-vous en tête ?  
>- Quand elle sera en lieu sûr, activez le signal.<br>- Bien.  
>Un signe de tête et il disparait. Une fois le justicier parti, le commissaire reste immobile, les yeux dans le vague.<br>« - Mais qu'a-t-il donc en tête ? »

« - Gotham n'est pas… n'est pas très… gentille… avec moi… Je… J'aide le Batman à… faire le sale… boulot… le sale travail… Je… Vous savez ce n'est pas facile… pas facile du tout… Une… assistante n'était… n'était pas de trop… J'avais besoin d'une… Mais pourquoi me la prendre ? Elle était… qualifiée… bien entrainée… Je ne compre… Je ne comprends pas… Quelle… in-gra-ti-tude ! Me prendre… mon… assistante… Non. Non. Non. Ce n'est pas… Alors je demande… une compensation… une… aide de la part… des… bons citoyens… de Gotham… Aidez-moi à… tuer la vermine… Je… Vous serez récompensé… de vos efforts… Oui récompensé… Au-delà de vos… espérances… Hahahahaha !  
>- Quoi c'est tout ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Mais il ne demande rien de concret ! Il ne fait aucune menace ! Ce n'est pas normal !<br>- Commissaire… Peut-être qu'il faiblit…  
>- Le Joker ? Jamais ! Ce tordu a toujours une carte dans sa manche, Ramirez. Mais que veut-il ? A quoi devons-nous nous attendre ? »<p> 


	11. Chapitre 9 : Expérimentation

_« _- Le cœur d'un homme, on même… d'une femme… est fait pour… souffrir ! »__

**Chapitre 9**

La voix chantonne d'une manière enfantine. Mais c'est une voix d'homme. Une voix grave qui monte insupportablement dans les aigus parfois.  
>« - Une souris verte, qui courait dans l'herbe… »<br>Mais d'où vient la voix, il n'y a personne ici…  
>« - … je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre à ses messieurs… »<br>S'il vous plait, ça suffit.  
>« - … ces messieurs me disent… »<br>Les yeux s'ouvrent, s'habituent au lieu mais les murs continuent de flotter légèrement. Que ça s'arrête pitié !  
>« - … trempez-la dans l'huile… »<br>Mais où est le « chanteur » ?  
>« - … trempez-la dans l'eau, ça fera un escargot tout chaud !<br>- STOOOOOOOOOP !  
>- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Enfin, un peu… d'action hihihi.<br>- J'ai mal à la gorge…. Et au ventre aussi…  
>- Crier ne va pas… arranger les choses huh ?<br>- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où êtes-vous ?  
>- Les… questions habituelles… Pfff que c'est ennuyeux…<br>- Je vous connais ?  
>- P't-être bin qu'oui, P't-être bin qu'non… Hihihi. »<br>Silence.  
>« - Bien je vous laisse en tête à tête avec vous-même, vous êtes peu intéressant… Moi je… Mmmmh… Je… Votre… Oui c'est cela, elle m'attend… Avec impatience… Hihi. Votre mmmh femme ? Fiancée ? Hum, oui je…<br>- Susie est ici ?  
>-Oooooh j'ai dit le mot… magique ? Hihihi. Susie ? Hmmm très… banal… Trop banal… Comme vous en sommes huh ? Hahahah !<br>- Je veux la voir. Lui parler.  
>- Ttttt, pas de… Non ce n'est pas poli de vouloir… de… oui ce n'est pas bien d'exiger cela alors que… je vous connais à peine. Huh ?<br>- C'est une blague ?  
>- Hihihihi mais… non ! Et pourtant j'adoooore les blagues ! Hihihi. Les mauvaises, the bad jokes! Hihihihi oh I love it! I love it !<br>- Vous êtes…  
>- Non! Non je ne le suis pas. Ne dites rien, je ne suis pas… Non. Vous savez… Ecoutez-moi. Vous sav… You know, j'aime être… moi. Et vous… les gens normaux… trop normaux… vous pensez savoir ce que je… Qui je… Qui je suis… Non. Non. Ce n'est pas correct. Mais je ne veux pas vous en vouloir. Hihi. Les êtres banals tels que vous, se rassurent de leur manque d'intérêt en traitant les autres de « fous ». Hihi, c'est très… amusant. Hihihi. Oui très amusant…<br>- Laissez-moi la voir ! Je veux lui parler ! »  
>Pas de réponse. La voix est partie. Il grelotte. Occupé à discuter, il n'avait pas encore remarqué que ses bras étaient menottés sur son ventre. Il se penche sur sa chaise et remarque que ses pieds le sont aussi et qu'ils sont reliés à ses mains par une chaine. Il ne manque plus que le pyjama rayé et il a l'air d'un prisonnier…<br>Il inspecte la pièce. Des murs. Nus. Sales. Sa chaise est en plein milieu de la pièce. Pas la moindre porte. Il inspecte le plafond. Une grille. Mais il n'en sort aucune lumière. En fait, la seule lumière, c'est celle de la lampe de poche frontale qu'on lui a mis que la tête… Drôle de façon de faire…

* * *

><p>« - Bonsoir. »<br>Pas de réponse.  
>« - Pas très… causante huh ? »<br>Silence.  
>- Ce n'est pas très gentil… Je voulais vous donner des nouvelles… Votre… amoureux… Hihi !<br>- Dan !  
>- Il est ici et se fait… beaucoup de… soucis… pour vous ! Hihi.<br>- Où est-il ?  
>- Il résiste bien... pour un… homme banal ! Hihi.<br>- S'il vous plaît. Où est-il ?  
>-Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas vous montrer de quoi il est… capable ! Huh ? »<br>Silence.  
>« - Vous n'êtes pas très causante mais ce n'est pas… grave… L'expérience, va… remédier à cela j'en suis sûr ! »<br>Silence.  
>« - Bonne nuit.<br>- Je voudrais le voir, s'il vous plaît…  
>- Vous manquez de savoir… vivre. Lorsque quelqu'un vous salut… il faut… le saluer en retour… Mais je mets cela sur le compte de la… fatigue huh ? »<br>Souriant à qui mieux mieux, le Joker tourne les talons et sort de la pièce.

Une fois les abrutis à son service regroupés dans une pièce à part, il les rejoint. L'apparition du clown provoque le silence total. Timide, l'un d'entre eux avance en regardant ses chaussures. Il sort deux photos de sa poche et les tend au patron.  
>« - Oui pas mal… du tout… Hihihi ! J'aime découvrir de nouvelles… têtes et… l'expérience… sera… amusante. Mais cela manquera cruellement de sang. »<br>Il soupire d'un air triste.  
>« - Que ne faut-il pas faire pour… se réinventer huh ? Mais, les nouvelles idées, les nouvelles… découvertes, il agite les bras, provoquent toujours… quelque chose de plus grand… de meilleur… Il suspend ses bras en l'air. Vous pourrez… vous rincer l'œil, leur jette-il d'un air dégoûté.<br>_De vrais vulgaires… mais ce petit sacrifice aura une belle résonance. _Il étire son sourire en regardant ses hommes. Les yeux noirs sont malveillants. Ils n'ont qu'une envie : partir.

« - Il a trouvé une nouvelle façon de jouer.  
>- C'est-à-dire ?<br>- 10 jours. Cela fait 10 jours qu'ils ont disparus, 10 jours qu'il revendique l'enlèvement mais… rien ! Que faire ? QUE FAIRE ?  
>- Continuer comme d'habitude.<br>- Mais voyons, que se passe-t-il ? Il tue, sans prévenir, sans ordre. Mais il tue. Pourquoi enlever un couple sans les tuer ? Sans revendiquer quoi que ce soit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Je ne l'ai jamais compris. Le Joker, il agit comme ça, par instinct. Mais il aime le carnage, il aime tuer, massacrer… Je devrais avoir honte de dire ça mais… j'ai presque envie qu'on retrouve leur corps. Au moins, je saurais ce qu'il en est… »  
>Il se tait, le souffle court.<br>« - En ce qui concerne la mère de Mirage, vous avez du nouveau ?  
>- Oui… Tenez. »<br>Le justicier jette un œil aux papiers du commissaire. Il fait un signe de tête rapide puis se retire en silence.

* * *

><p>« - Le cœur d'un homme, on même… d'une femme… est fait pour… souffrir ! Et pour cela… hum, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer… Faites votre boulot et faites le… bien ! »<p>

Il leur jette un regard dégoûté puis se retire.  
>Deux hommes leur font signe de les suivre. Arrivé à l'intersection d'un couloir, l'homme est conduit vers les escaliers tandis que la femme continue dans le corridor. Chacun suit son guide. On les conduit devant une porte. Lui, il entre dans la chambre 89. Elle, dans la chambre 12.<p>

Et commence la danse. La danse macabre de la séduction. La danse macabre de l'adultère. Un adultère ignoré, refoulé. Ne pas y penser, se vider la tête.

Il est mort, le Joker l'a tué. Voilà ce qu'elle pense lorsque le séducteur la caresse.

Elle est morte, le Joker l'a tué. Voilà ce qu'il pense quand la séductrice gémit sous ses étreintes.

Je l'aimais, mais maintenant, ma vie doit reprendre. Voilà ses pensées lorsqu'elle soupire sous ses doigts, s'offrant à lui entièrement.

Elle était la femme de ma vie, mais je dois aller de l'avant. C'est ce qu'il se dit lorsqu'il la déshabille, admirant ses formes.

Le plaisir charnel permet d'oublier, de s'oublier. On pourrait croire que la mort de la personne qu'on aime retire toute envie de sexe. C'est un tort. Une terrible erreur. S'abandonner de jouissance, palper l'orgasme, crier et se démener. Tout cela ressort de manière splendide.

Ce séducteur lui plait physiquement. Il est musclé, doué, beau mais pas trop. Elle se sent belle, désirée. Tout commence avec des mains qui se promènent sur ses seins, soulignent ses hanches, se perdent entre ses cuisses. Il lèche, caresse, mordille, explore.

Cette femme est superbe. Seins fermes et hauts. Jambes en soie. Bouche appétissante. Elle joue avec lui, le flatte, le cajole, le frôle puis le colle de façon provocante. Il sent que le rythme s'accélère. Il s'invite en elle, debout contre le mur. Ses petits cris le portent, le stimulent.

Leurs souffles s'accélèrent. Elle le presse contre lui, continue comme ça mon tout beau. Oublié le fiancé. Tout ce qui compte, c'est cet instant. Lui en elle et puis c'est tout. Rien d'autre.

Il a la tête vide, il ne pense plus à elle. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est se sentir mâle, dominant. Qu'elle crie, qu'elle le supplie de s'arrêter. Tu es belle ma minette, je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un homme.

Un objet entre ses doigts.

Une belle chose entre ses mains.

Continue !

Viens là !

Puis vient le temps de l'après. Les séducteurs sont partis, les laissant dans les bras des souvenirs. La culpabilité est là. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Quelques plaisirs charnels qui coûtent chers. Très chers…

* * *

><p>« - Cela fait 2 jours que l'expérience a eu lieu. Il est temps maintenant de… cueillir les fruits… Hihihi. »<p>

« - Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de me laisser tranquille !  
>- Oui je l'ai… cru… Mais vous savez… Payer des… des… gens pour votre plaisir hmmm personnel n'est pas très… amusant… Ça me lasse. »<br>Silence.  
>« - Mais j'ai de quoi… vous distraire… Hihi. »<br>Il sort une cassette et allume la télé en face de la chaise.  
>« - Regardez… »<br>Il sort en mettant en route l'enregistrement de ébats de sa « fiancée ».

« - Toujours aussi peu bavarde huh ? »  
>Silence.<br>« - La cassette ne vous a pas plu ? Hmm je suis… contrarié… »  
>Silence<br>« - Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser… réfléchir à ma proposition huh ? Hihihi. »

Elle m'a trompé.

Il m'a trompé.

Elle va payer.

Il va payer.

Tu vas mourir !


	12. Chapitre 10 : Go !

_Action et mise en place. Le Joker ne demeure jamais inactif très longtemps..._

**Chapitre 10**

Je flotte

Tu flotte

_Il tue_

Il rit

Nous mourrons

_Il tue_

Vous pleurez

_Il tue_

Ils meurent

Je flotte

Tu flotte

Il rit

_Il tue_

Nous mourrons

_Il tue_

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Je flotte

_Il tue_

Tu flotte

Toc. Toc. Toc.

_Il tue_

« Mirage ? »

Je… Tu… _Il tue_… Nous… Vous…

« Je peux entrer ? »

_Il tue_… Il… Tu… Il…

Un déclic et la porte s'ouvre.

Il rentre vite, verrouille la serrure et cache la clef dans sa poche. Elle est sur le lit.

Attachée, ligotée. Prisonnière.

Le visage est fermé, comme les paupières. Les poings sont serrés comme la mâchoire. La respiration est calme. Cependant…

« aaaaaAAAAHHHHHHH ! »

Il recule d'un pas. Il a beau avoir l'habitude de ses crises, savoir que les sangles sont bien attachées, ça lui fout la trouille à chaque fois !

Le corps se tortille mais reste prisonnier. Les râles, la bave… C'est insupportable ! Le lit est malmené par tant de mouvements. Les froissements des tissus, les bruits de gorge, les gargouillis de la salive… Il détourne les yeux.

Inspiration.

Il s'avance jusqu'au lit et tente de la calmer.

« Mirage… Mirage, écoutes moi. Mira… »

Les sanglots le stoppent net. Inquiet, il tente d'écarter les cheveux qui étouffent la bouche. C'est poisseux, c'est rouge…

Affolé, il attrape le menton, stoppant les saccades de la tête. D'un geste, il libère le visage : la cicatrice c'est remise à saigner.

* * *

><p>« Je compte sur vous pour la discrétion… »<p>

- Je suis soumis au secret médical vous savez.

- Merci.

- Mais puis-je vous demander tout de même…

- Moins vous en savez, moins vous êtes impliqué.

- … Bien. Si vous avez de nouveau besoin de moi…

- Merci docteur. »

* * *

><p>« Mirage ? »<p>

Silence.

« Mirage, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je voudrais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle… »

Le corps ne bouge pas. La joue est couverte d'un bandage, tenant fermement la mâchoire : elle ne peut plus ouvrir la bouche.

« Mirage. Ta mère. Elle est arrivée à Gotham il y a peu de temps. Elle est arrivée de France il y a quelques heures. »

Le corps trésaille.

Bruce la regarde, se demandant si cela lui fait vraiment plaisir. Il se penche à son oreille et murmure :

« Mirage… Mirage. Tout n'est pas perdu tu sais ? »

Il se lève et quitte la chambre sans se retourner. Sans doute n'aurait-il de toute façon même pas vu les petites larmes qui étaient apparue au coin des yeux de sa protégée.

* * *

><p>La vieille usine avait une silhouette de manoir. Grande, un toit pointu, noire. Les décorations en fer forgé donnaient l'impression d'une ancienne magnificence. Les encadrements des fenêtres désormais privés de vitres étaient immenses. Tout était cassé, rouillé, sale.<p>

Pas la moindre lumière, pas le moindre son. Des herbes sauvages avaient poussées, par-ci par-là.

_Wild and free !_

A l'intérieur, en sous-sol, c'est le palace. Une piste de cirque chatoyante et neuve est posée en plein milieu. Autour, des gradins confortables sont disposés en arc de cercle. Les sièges rembourrés sont violets et verts. Sur la centaine de places disponibles, seulement une dizaine est occupée. Les spectateurs ne sont que des hommes. Des hommes trapus, maigres, musclés, grands, petits, moches. On a de tout. Ils sont en transe, de vrais hooligans : l'excitation du spectacle qui se déroule sous leurs yeux les poussent à hurler, se bousculer, s'insulter. Certains mangent et boivent, d'autres grimpent sur les sièges, sans avoir peur de les abimer. Tous veulent voir… le combat !

Au centre de la piste, deux corps. Homme ? Femme ? On ne saurait le dire. Les membres sont entremêlés dans l'effort. La sueur, les muscles, les coups rendent le tout très « viril ». L'un des combattants relèvent le front : des cheveux longs en bataille, une poitrine… C'est bien une femme. Elle crache par terre : le sable prend une teinte rouge à la réception du morceau de chair arrachée. D'une main, elle s'essuie la bouche et recule, attendant que son adversaire se relève. Il peine, glisse, semble avoir essuyé un nombre incalculables de coups.

« Debout ! »

La foule délire. Les grilles qui bordent la piste parviennent tout de même à la contenir. Pour l'instant.

En hauteur, il y a un énorme panneau lumineux.

**Combat n°5**

La chaleur est étouffante. Cela dure depuis des heures.

« Debout !

- Garce…

- T'as pas le courage de te battre contre une femme ? »

Personne à par les deux « artistes » ne peut entendre ce qui se dit. La dernière réplique, cinglante, agit comme un coup de fouet. L'homme se relève.

Elle se prépare, les coudes repliés, près du corps, les poings fermés, les jambes fléchies. Elle sautille sur place, prête à reprendre le corps à corps. L'homme la dévisage. Qui aurait cru qu'il se sentirait aussi faible ? Même pas capable de se battre pour sauver sa vie…

Tout d'un coup, les portes principales s'ouvrent avec fracas. Le clown entre dans la salle, trois hommes derrière lui.

« Cela… suffit messieurs ! Le spectacle est… terminééééé ! »

Le silence est instantané, aucun des hommes ne répliquent : le patron a parlé, on obéit.

Les deux combattants restent immobiles, face à face.

Puis tout se passe rapidement : un geste, un signe de tête, un coup de feu. Le corps de l'homme s'écroule.

« Trop… faible… Hmm, vous… avez fait preuve de… preeeeeeuve d'une grande… volonté a… nous rejoindre mademoiselle. Huh ? C'est… parfait… parf… Hmmm voyez ces… ces hommes, ces… cette foule amassé derrière ces… ces grilles… Huh ? You see them ? You see ? »

Elle hoche la tête, affirmative. Cependant Le Joker ne reprend pas. Il regarde au loin, muet.

Profitant de cet instant de calme, elle tente de calmer sa respiration. Depuis la trahison de son fiancé, elle avait cru sombrer en dépression. Puis, le psychopathe lui avait proposé une possible collaboration : un combat contre cet homme infidèle. Si elle gagnait, il lui promettait de la laisser en vie.

Le combat avait eu lieu il y a trois semaines. Même salle, même piste. Même public. Le face à face avait été éprouvant. L'homme en face d'elle n'était plus celui qu'elle avait aimé. Il était incohérent, brutal, monstrueux. En la voyant, il lui avait sauté à la gorge, prêt à la tuer. Le combat n'avait pas pris fin dans les règles, à croire qu'avec ce clown, il n'y en a aucune. On l'avait tué, d'une balle, de la même manière que l'adversaire d'aujourd'hui.

Après elle, un autre couple avait combattu. Et encore un autre. Et encore un autre… En tout, une quarantaine de personnes. Le vainqueur dépendait des combats : soit une femme, soit un homme. L'autre était toujours exécuté.

Après la première vague de combat, on les avait emmenés dans un grand entrepôt souterrain. Chacun avait été placé dans une cage de fer, un vrai zoo. Le Joker était venu le soir même pour les féliciter d'avoir réussi à s'affranchir de la « dépendance grotesque de l'amour terrestre ». Il leur avait fait un discours long et chaotique. Elle n'avait pas tout suivit.

Pendant une semaine, il était venu les voir, leur parlant comme un professeur devant sa classe. Sa façon de s'exprimer n'était jamais facile à comprendre. Mais une chose avait été claire : ce clown était libre et s'ils voulaient aussi être libres que lui, il leur fallait se battre et le suivre. Obéir aveuglement à ce nouveau « patron ».

Ainsi, après deux semaine de lavage de cerveau intensif, il leur avait fait reprendre l'entrainement. Des gladiateurs modernes. Ils apprenaient à se battre lors des combats à mains nus, dans le sable de la piste et la chaleur du public qui hurlait, hurlait, hurlait… L'adrénaline qui monte, l'excitation qui grandi, le sentiment d'être un héros. Tout cela, elle connaissait désormais. Sur les vingt personnes restantes, six autres avaient été tuées. Ils n'étaient plus que quatorze, l'élite.

« Vous êtes, désormais… hmm le cœur de mon… plan huh ? »

Les paroles la ramènent sur terre. Elle n'avait pas vu que les treize autres avaient été placés à côté d'elle, en ligne, presque au garde à vous.

« Batman… Notre bien aimé, Basty, a… décidé de hmm me prendre mon meilleur… élément huh ? »

Marchant et gesticulant, il les regarde dans les yeux, tour à tour. Ces nouvelles recrues seront beaucoup plus fiables que les premiers hommes de main. Trop brutaux, trop bêtes. Surement, une liquidation massive sera nécessaire et il lui faudra en former d'autres, de la même manière. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important était de retrouver Mirage. Cette furie, cette pomme empoisonnée. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de son effectif au complet. Le nettoyage se fera ensuite.

Tous le regardent, la bouche ouverte et le cerveau vide. Il parle, il parle. S'agite, se calme, expliquant les détails les plus importants, distribuant les rôles. Bien sûr certains seront des appâts mais… inutile de leur dire pour l'instant…

Une fois le plan exposé, les troupes se dispersent. Le clown reste dans l'arène. Par terre, il y a des traces de sang. Ces combats avaient été beaucoup plus amusants qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Seul, immobile, il éclate de rire.

« Gotham, your royal clowness is back! »


	13. Chapitre 11 : Otages

_A la recherche de Mirage. Peu importe les moyens..._

**Chapitre 11**

« Quelle journée ! 3 heures de points de suture et de soins pour une espèce de folle, française par-dessus le marché… Bruce a certainement le cœur sur la main et ses intentions sont surement louables mais il se mêle de choses qui le dépassent ! Les milliardaires et leurs lubies caritatives… »  
>Ainsi pestait le docteur Justin en rentrant chez lui. Slalomant entre les voitures, le pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur, il avait hâte d'oublier sa fatigue dans les doux bras de sa femme.<p>

Malgré son jeune âge, 5 ans, Luna avait un caractère de cochon digne d'une adolescente de 13 ans.  
>« Au lit ! » avait dit maman. Mais papa n'était pas rentré. Luna avait toujours attendu le retour de son papa alors aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception. Peu importe ce que disait maman.<p>

Mrs Justin avait abandonné l'idée de coucher sa fille. L'horloge indiquait 21h52 et en temps normal, elle serait endormie depuis longtemps. Mais bon, Mark finissant plus tard aujourd'hui et la petite n'ayant pas encore la notion du temps, rien ne pouvait la convaincre d'aller au dodo et certainement pas l'argument du « papa finit plus tard aujourd'hui, tu le verras demain ». Le bisou du soir, c'est une institution intouchable pour un enfant. Quant à la forcer, cela n'aurait servi à rien sinon la faire criser jusqu'à pas d'heure. Enfin, elle entendit le crissement familier des pneus. Elle sourit.  
>« Maman ! Papa est arrivé ! »<br>La petite commença une sorte danse de la pluie, histoire de manifester sa joie. Sa mère rit malgré une petite pointe de jalousie : Luna aimait sa mère, elle n'en doutait pas. Mais elle avait toujours eu une nette préférence pour son père.  
>« Oui ma chérie, je vais ouvrir. »<p>

En se garant, Mark soupira d'aise en voyant la lumière de la cuisine encore allumée : sa femme l'attendait. Sifflotant, il sortit de la voiture, la ferma et monta les quelques marches du perron. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte : il ne fallait pas réveiller Luna, qui, à cette heure devait sûrement dormir. Une fois la porte close, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Personne. Juste un petit mot griffonné, aimanté sur le frigo « Urgence chez ma mère. J'ai emmené Luna, je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu rentrais. A demain au téléphone. Je t'aime. Fanny »  
>Un poil déçu, il se servit un verre d'eau et commença à se confectionner un plateau repas.<p>

* * *

><p>L'effrayante usine a des allures de monstre pour une fillette de 5 ans. Luna était déjà passé plusieurs fois devant la bâtisse en rentrant de l'école, accélérant le pas tellement elle lui donnait la chair de poule. La porte de la voiture s'ouvre et on leur ordonne de descendre. Elle s'agrippe à sa mère. En face d'elles trônent les portes de fers du gigantesque bâtiment. Dans le froid d'une nuit de novembre, elles suivent les hommes armés qui les conduisent à l'intérieur. Une table est disposée à côté de la piste sablée. Le Joker préside. On pousse les deux prisonnières sur une chaise, l'une à la droite du clown, l'autre à sa gauche. Tremblante, Luna se focalise sur ses mains. Fanny préfère fixer son regard droit devant elle. Le patron ne semble pourtant pas intéressé par l'arrivée des otages. Il continue sa lecture. Fanny ose un regard vers la couverture. Les Hauts de Hurlevents. Elle réprime un pouffement de rire qu'elle essaie de faire passer pour un sanglot. Les hommes de main paraissent mal à l'aise. Comme si ce silence et ce manque d'intérêt prévoyaient une future catastrophe. Certains se dandinent d'un pied sur l'autre, d'autres regardent leur bout de chaussures, d'autres enfin fixent des endroits précis de la pièce. Mais aucun n'ose poser les yeux sur lui. Et aucun ne se permettrait de l'interrompre.<br>Il les laisse patienter comme cela durant une quinzaine de minutes. De temps en temps, il soupire, renifle, ricane, pouffe, s'exclame, s'irrite. Il vit sa lecture. Lecture tellement passionnante que certains essaient de lire par-dessus son épaule, juste pour savoir en quoi un livre, un roman d'amour de surcroit, peut, à ce point, accrocher ce psychopathe en puissance. Et d'un coup, il ferme le livre sans ménagement. Ca résonne de mur en mur. Il le pose sur la table, ou plutôt, le claque bruyamment et regarde autour de lui. Tout le monde s'immobilise. A la vue des otages, il sourit.  
>« Quelle… bonne hmm surprise huh ? Que me vaut ce hmmm plaisiiiir ? »<br>Devant leur silence, il se lève, tiquant de la joue, l'air contrarié et se met à faire le tour de la table. En passant dans le dos de Fanny, il freine légèrement sa marche et approche son nez du coup de la jeune femme. Sentant la présence dans son dos elle se replie sur elle-même mais il est déjà reparti. Il contourne les chaises vides et arrive derrière la petite. Là, il s'arrête net. Il se penche de manière à ce que sa tête soit à côté de celle de Luna. D'un air faussement agréable, il lui chuchote à l'oreille :  
>« Comment tu t'appelles ? Huh ? C'est quoi ton… petit nom ? »<br>La fillette se tasse sur sa chaise, rentrant son cou entre ses épaules. Il ricane.  
>« Je te fais… peur ? Huh ? Tu n'aimes pas… tu n'aimes… pas les clowns… hmmm Luna ? »<br>Fanny cligne des yeux très vite, comme si elle se réveillait d'un coup :  
>« Comment ? Comment savez-vous son prénom ? »<br>Le Joker ne daigne même pas la regarder.  
>« Tu vois… Luna ? Tu vois comment ta mère… Tu vois ce que vient de faire… ta maman ? Huh ? C'est… grossier, tu le sais ça… pas vrai ? You know that… Hmm quelle manque de… savoir vivre… Pas vrai… Luna ? »<br>Effrayée, la petite opine du chef.  
>« Bien ! » Il sourit, satisfait. « Ton… hmm éducation n'est pas si… mal… Cependant… j'aimerais te demander… lequel ? Huh ? Lequel tu… hmmm préfère ? Huh ? Ton hmm papa ou ta… maman ? Huh ? »<br>Silence glacé. Puis…  
>« Fichez-lui la paix espèce de malade ! A quoi ça vous sert de nous torturer de cette manière ? Vous allez nous tuer dans tous les cas alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous amuser de cette manière ? Ça vous apporte quoi ? »<br>D'un geste désespéré, elle se lève et se précipite vers sa fille. Elle n'a pas le temps de finir de contourner le coin de la table qu'une balle la fauche en plein mouvement. Touchée mais pas morte, elle s'effondre par terre, sa tête se cognant brutalement sur le bord de la chaise.  
>« Maman ! »<br>Luna a crié de toute la force de ses poumons mais malheureusement, elle a trop peur pour bouger, pour se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, pour lui demander des mots de réconfort. Mécontent, le Joker regarde ses hommes, alignés et immobiles.  
>« Qui ? Qui. A. Fait. Ça. QUI ? »<br>Fou furieux, il se saisit de la mitraillette de son sbire le plus proche et tire sur tous les malchanceux en face de lui. Les corps tombent par dizaine. Puis, il balance l'arme et se dirige vers sa pauvre victime au sol.  
>« Je vous le demande tout de suite et si vous répondez, j'abrège vos souffrances. Votre mari est médecin. J'ai ouïe dire que… qu'il était le médecin personnel de… du… hmmm milliardaire Bruce Wayne. Est-ce vrai ? »<br>Premier hochement de tête.  
>« Bien. Vous… Vous… Est-ce qu'… A-t-t-il parlé de ma… protégé récemment ? Huh ? A-t-il vu… Mirage ? »<br>Deuxième hochement de tête. Il claque la langue satisfait.  
>« Parfait. »<br>Levant les yeux vers ce qui lui restent de complices, il en désigne un du doigt, un ancien pédophile.  
>« Toi. Prends la petite, fais-en ce que tu en veux. Mais… garde là en vie ! »<br>L'homme acquiesce et s'approche de la chaise de Luna. Le Joker l'attrape par les cheveux d'une main et par le menton de l'autre.  
>« Je la veux VIVANTE ! Compris ? »<br>Croyant sa dernière heure venue, l'homme murmure un oui affolé. Dégouté, le Joker le relâche. L'homme se détourne de son patron et s'approche de sa proie. Il n'a pas le temps de la toucher qu'une balle vient se loger dans sa cervelle.  
>« Je… n'ai pas… confiance… »<br>Alors, sans plus se soucier du cadavre de l'homme, de la mère mourante, des autres complices apeurés, le clown attrape la fillette par le bras, lui tordant presque et l'emmène avec lui. Les portes claquent en se fermant sur les deux silhouettes. Mais l'ombre du patron est encore présente dans la pièce : aucun sbire n'osera bouger jusqu'à son retour.


	14. Chapitre 12 : Trahison

_Quand le service devient un moyen de trahir..._

**Chapitre 12**

« - Entrez, je vous en prie. »

D'un geste de la main, Bruce Wayne encouragea sa visiteuse à s'asseoir sur le canapé près de la cheminée.

On dit souvent que le chagrin, les soucis font vieillir un visage de manière encore plus forte que le temps lui-même. Bruce n'était pas très partisan des lieux communs et des expressions toutes faites mais sans aucun doute, ce qu'il voyait en était l'illustration même.

La Nature, dans sa grande Sagesse, a voulu que ce soit les parents qui partent les premiers, laissant le monde aux mains de leurs enfants. Ainsi fonctionne la Vie : les plus âgés précèdent les plus jeunes dans la Mort, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci soient vieux à leur tour et les rejoignent, libérant la place pour leur propres bambins. Circle of life.

Un cercle infini, une logique implacable.

Sa fille n'était pas morte, mais elle était perdue, enlevée par un être mauvais qui l'avait inhumainement abîmée. Disparue ou décédée, cela revenait au même pour cette mère. Et le manque se lisait sur le visage, dans les yeux, sur les épaules.

Courbée, grise, elle semblait en porcelaine. Les cernes étaient ancrées dans la chair au dessus des pommettes, encore pleines des larmes qui y avaient coulé. Le bleu des iris était tellement pâle qu'on pourrait croire que la mer qui y habitait était asséchée, laissant place à un vide dans fin. La peau transparente laissait apparaître les veines à certains endroits.

Elle était de taille moyenne et mince, presque maigre tant les os de ses épaules étaient visibles. Une mâchoire forte, un front large, un nez pointu. Ses cheveux étaient courts, châtains et très fins. Tellement fins qu'ils n'avaient pas le moindre volume. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet de plaisanterie avec sa fille, qui elle, avait les cheveux très fournis et très épais. Son visage n'était pas très beau, trop carré et trop triste, mais elle n'était pas laide pour autant.

Il est toujours difficile de savoir quoi dire, quoi faire lors d'une rencontre de ce genre. Bruce Wayne, tout milliardaire et célèbre qu'il était, n'échappait pas à ce malaise. Il restait planté, comme s'il ne savait pas lui même où se mettre dans son propre salon. Ce n'était pas la barrière de la langue qui l'empêcher de parler, il connaissant le français, même si son accent laissait à désirer. En fait, cette femme l'impressionnait. Et il se rendit compte que c'était tout de même un comble de ne pas être à l'aise chez soi !

Ce fut donc elle qui, d'un sourire triste, l'encouragea à se lancer.

« - Bien... Je... Voilà, hum... »

Un temps.

« - Je suis Bruce Wayne et... et... oui en fait, c'est moi qui vous ai demandé de venir... J'ai eu de l'aide bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu vous retrouver tout seul mais... Oui donc vous avez accepté de venir et j'en suis très heureux... je veux dire, c'est une bonne chose... Bon, bon, bon... Heu, je peux vous offrir un verre ? Quelque chose à manger ? J'imagine que le trajet n'a pas été facile...

- Où est ma fille monsieur ? Je sais que vous l'avez recueilli, soigné et logé. Et avant de parler de quoi que ce soit, je voudrais la voir. S'il vous plaît...

- Je comprends. 6 mois de séparation... Mais je dois tout de même vous mettre en garde. Vous allez... hé bien vous allez avoir un choc je crois alors... vous excuserez mon indiscrétion mais... je vous accompagnerais tout au long de votre visite, par sécurité. Au cas où vous... vous sentiriez mal...

Elle se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Tout en parcourant le couloir menant à l'ascenseur, il cogitait. A quoi pensait-elle en ce moment ? Que ressentait-elle ?. Il essaya de se remémorer ses sentiments lors de la mort de ses parents. Abandon, chagrin, désir de vengeance, envie de mourir, injustice... Il avait eu envie de faire payer cet assassin, le tuer de ses propres mains, yeux dans les yeux. Il avait cependant abandonné ce projet pour tout un tas de raisons que certains pourraient trouver nobles et stupides. Est-ce que quelqu'un allait sauver cette femme, tout comme lui avait été sauvé ? Devait-il se sentir concerné par son histoire ? Il était tellement occupé à réfléchir qu'il n'entendit pas que son invitée avait commencé à lui parler.

« - … vouliez-vous parler ? A-t-elle changé à ce point ? Et quels genre de changements ?

- Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas entendu le début de votre phrase.

- Tout à l'heure, vous avez parlé de choc. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? »

Il ralentit le pas afin de se trouver à coté d'elle.

« - Votre fille a... subit des violences. Elle a été... maltraitée et...

- Je sais cela, j'ai... j'ai vu la vidéo du... de... cet homme, ce... ce psychopathe... Mais... Au niveau du caractère, au niveau du moral. Comment est-elle ?

- Elle a été endommagée. Très endommagée. Je pense, à titre personnel, que ce sont des blessures pires que ce que son corps et son visage ont pu subir. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous empêcher de la voir, et vous ne pouvez, de toute façon, pas rester en dehors de tout ça, vous devez savoir ce que votre fille à vécu. Mais je vous préviens, cela va être dur pour vous d'endurer cette visite. »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur et attendirent que la machine ouvre ses portes. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se mit face à lui. Elle parla doucement, avec précaution. Comme si elle avait peur de ses propres mots :

« - Cette cicatrice sur la joue. Ça l'avait partiellement détruite. Mais je m'étais dit que peut-être, elle pourrait aller de l'avant, guérir malgré cette transformation non voulue. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de pire et comme le dit le dicton, une fois au plus bas, on ne peut que remonter. Mais... il a fallu qu'il lui retombe dessus... Je pense que toute chance de guérison est morte ce jour là... le jour où... Mais je suis une mère et tout ce qui me reste, c'est un petit espoir, un espoir de fou... »

D'un geste vif, elle s'essuya le visage, enlevant les larmes qui avaient commencées à couler.

« - Je suis désolée de vous dire ça, cela ne vous regarde pas après tout. Vous vous êtes occupé d'elle alors que vous n'y étiez pas obligé et pour cela, je vous suis très reconnaissante. Bien... où est sa chambre ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant vaillamment.

Il lui fit un signe la main et continuèrent de marcher le long du corridor. Arrivés devant la porte de Mirage, il sortit sa clef.

« - Vous... Vous devez la...

- Oui, c'est malheureusement nécessaire... »

Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

* * *

><p>« - Je pense qu'un petit séjour au Gotham General est nécessaire. Sa cicatrice m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se rouvre, il va falloir qu'elle soit suivie de manière plus régulière.<p>

- Vous pensez sincèrement que c'est utile ? Je ne suis pas persuadée que retourner à l'hôpital lui fera du bien, elle hait ce genre d'endroit. Et puis sa mère est là, elle pourrait s'en occuper facilement et quotidiennement si elle restait ici...

- Sa mère est ici ? Depuis quand ?

- Environ une semaine mais elle ne l'a vu que hier...

- Ha bien...

- Vous allez bien docteur ? Je vous trouve préoccupé...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je peux la prendre dans ma voiture et l'emmener au Gotham General, dès maintenant, c'est sur ma route.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous accompagner.

- Pas la peine, je connais la route, s'amuse le médecin.

- Disons que je proposais ça au cas où elle aurait une crise...

- Je saurais faire face, je suis docteur après tout ! Aller, je vous faites pas de mouron Bruce, tout ira bien ! Vous verrez.

- Bon... En tout cas, c'est gentil à vous de faire ça, merci docteur. »

* * *

><p>Le temps était devenu flou. Elle ne saurait dire depuis quand cet homme la détenait chez lui. Elle savait juste que ce chevalier masqué, cet être nocturne l'avait intercepté alors qu'elle tentait de rejoindre le Prince du crime de Gotham. Un combat. Une injection. Un trou noir. Elle s'était réveillée dans cette chambre. Des voix, des voix d'hommes, s'élevaient autour d'elle alors que son esprit se perdait dans des rêves-cauchemars sans fin. Est-ce qu'elle dormait ? Parfois, la frontière sommeil-réalité n'existait plus. Qu'elle garde les yeux ouverts ou fermés ne changeait rien, elle était aveugle.<p>

Son cerveau semblait déconnecté du reste du corps. Il fonctionnait mais ne rendait aucun compte de ses sensations extérieures. Il avait acquis une indépendance vis à vis de la douleur et des souffrances physiques. Lors de ses nombreux délires, le mal qui la rongeait semblait loin. Elle le sentait bien sûr. Mais il n'atteignait pas ses pensées, toutes tournées vers ses délires de parapluie, de clowns, de piano. C'était à peine si elle s'était rendu compte que ses bras et ses jambes étaient attachés au lit.

Un jour pourtant, la situation se décanta. Le monde sensible devint plus indépendant du monde des songes. Elle parvenait à comprendre ce qui se disait autour d'elle. Mais sa haine était toujours vivace. Elle n'aimait pas sa position de victime. Elle n'était pas une handicapée complètement gaga. Elle pouvait très bien se prendre en charge. Et par dessus tout, elle avait une incroyable aversion pour les liens qui la contraignaient à rester allongée.

Lorsque l'homme lui avait annoncé la venue de sa mère, elle avait eu pourtant un élan d'espoir. Si sa mère venait, elle avait peut-être une chance de s'en aller de cette prison. Mais ce sentiment heureux fit presque instantanément place au désespoir : elle ne pourrait pas la voir. Sa vue lui avait été ôtée et plus jamais elle ne pourrait regarder sa mère. Elle avait alors pleuré. Pleuré sa vue disparue, pleuré la venue de sa mère qu'elle redoutait et attendait avec autant de force, pleuré sur sa vie, gâchée et perdue. Si sa joue n'avait pas été bandée, maintenant la mâchoire fermée, elle aurait sûrement hurlé, crié de désespoir et de rage.

* * *

><p>« - Comment s'est passée la rencontre maître Bruce ?<p>

- Pire que je ne l'aurais cru... Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu ne pas prévenir sa mère, la laisser dans l'ignorance.

- Vous êtes trop dur avec vous-même, toujours trop sévère. Vous n'êtes qu'un homme, ne l'oubliez pas !

- Je sais mais..., il se tourne vers son majordome, elle l'a rejeté Alfred. Elle a repoussé sa propre mère. Et elle... c'est à peine si elle a reconnu sa fille ! J'étais avec deux étrangères. Et elle nous a fait trois crises. Le visage de sa mère... il était encore plus décomposé, si c'est possible. C'était affreux... »

Effondré, il s'assit sur une chaise et posant ses coudes sur la table, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

« - Batman fait quelques erreurs mais Bruce Wayne fait pire encore. Je n'aurais jamais du m'occuper de cette histoire en dehors de ma chasse contre le crime. Courir après le Joker et Mirage, les amener à Arkham, c'est à Batman de le faire. Mais s'occuper des retrouvailles, m'occuper de la vie privée des gens... je n'aurais pas du, pas du... pas du faire ça... »

Sous les yeux attristés de son maître d'hôtel, Bruce se mit à sangloter. Pour le majordome, c'est un retour en arrière, une sorte de flash-back. Le petit milliardaire vient de perdre ses parents et il pleure, pleure, pleure, pensant que c'est sa faute, qu'il est responsable. Plein de compassion et d'amour pour son maître, il pose une main sur son épaule. Les mots ne sont parfois pas nécessaires.

* * *

><p>Pensif, Alfred regardait la voiture du médecin s'éloigner avec Mirage et sa mère. Cette brave femme avait insisté pour accompagner sa fille. Il soupire « un soucis en moins ! ». Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ? Ce n'est qu'en entendant Bruce s'étonner de la direction que prenait le véhicule qu'il réalisa que le docteur n'allait pas du tout vers le Gotham General. Voulant en faire part à son maître, il tourna la tête. Juste à temps pour voir la Batmobile s'éloigner, suivant la voiture.<p>

* * *

><p>« - La voici, comme vous me l'aviez demandé.<p>

- Bon boulot... Docteur ! Hahahahahahahahaha !

- Et ma fille ? Vous aviez promis, vous aviez dit...

- Je sais, je sais... parfaitement... ce que j'ai dit huh ? Mais... non je ne peux pas te la rendre... non je ne peux pas... pas maintenant ! Hihihi !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Raaaaaaaaaaaa si tu savais... si tu savais à quel point j'ai horreur de cette... horreur de cette question ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Hahahahaha ! C'est insupportable ! Hihihihi !

- Mais, mais... mais monsieur...

- Enfermez-les, lui et sa fille dans la cave. Je voudrais parler avec mon mirage personnel et sa... môman. Hihihihi ! »


	15. Chapitre 13 : Curtain Call

__C'était sa dernière séquence, c'était sa dernière séance, et le rideau sur l'écran est tombé.__

**Chapitre 13**

La mise en scène est primordiale pour un artiste comme lui. Les artifices, les paillettes, c'est son dada. Tout faire pour rester inoubliable, c'est sa ligne de conduite, rendre chaque meurtre, chaque crime plus brillant et extraordinaire que le précédent.

"-Mooooooon aaaaaaaaaaamour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêêêêêêêve, moooon aaaaaaaamour, un aussi doux rêêêêêêve est un présage joli la la la lala lalalala lala la la la."

Ainsi chantait le clown, dansant avec vivacité sous les yeux de ses hommes. Dans ses bras étroitement serrés, une figure féminine. Un mirage.

Riant à qui mieux mieux, il ne semblait pas avoir de problème pour danser avec ce poids mort dans les bras. Soudain, il s'arrête et écarte les bras, laissant tomber la fille inconsciente au sol, et salut, en attente des applaudissements. Silence. Sa langue passe plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres en signe d'agacement. Devant leur lenteur d'esprit, il se saisit de son couteau et en poignarde un.

"- Alooooooooooors ? Huh ? Ils... arrivent mes... applaudissements ? Huh ?"

Ses mots sont murmurés alors que son visage fou, tacheté de sang, prend un sourire dangereux, étirant les cicatrices sur ses joues. Ses pupilles se fixent en un point en hauteur, quelque part dans le toit. Personne ne semble avoir vu ce que lui est en train de regarder. A-t-il vraiment vu quelque chose d'ailleurs ? Ou bien est-ce simplement une intuition. Une intuition qui lui permet de connaître tant de chose sur la psychologie de ses victimes, afin de mieux les détruire. Une intuition qui lui permet de savoir quand le justicier masqué, son alter ego, est dans les parages. Il prend un air triste :

"-Batou... Mais pourquoi entre-tu chez moi par effraction huh ? Pourquoi... Oui, tu devrais plutôt entrer par la grande... oui la grande porte, celle des... AMIS !"

Un temps.

"-Et puis... Je t'ai invité toi... et... toi seul ! C'est vraiment... vraiment impoli... Oui c'est très... Amener toute cette armada de flics trouillards et maladroits ! Tu... ne... peux... pas... me... faire... ça... TU... N'AS... PAS... LE... DROIT... DE... GACHER... MON FINAL ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! TU M'ENTENDS, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE GACHER MON FINAL !"

Les hurlements furieux sortent en fusée de sa bouche, répétant inlassablement la même phrase. Ils montent vers le toit sans s'arrêter, martelant que non, décidément, il n'a pas le droit, vraiment, vraiment pas le droit de lui gâcher son final !

Ses hommes prennent peur. Il gesticule dans tous les sens. Le Joker vomit sa rage et, aux coins de ses yeux, des larmes sont apparues. Des larmes ? Mais le Joker ne pleure jamais ! Non, jamais. Et la nouveauté est toujours mauvais signe chez lui. Les larmes, habituellement signe de détresse deviennent synonyme de mort. Ces simples gouttes d'eau salée sont annonciatrices d'un massacre imminent. Oui, les hommes ont très peur.

Le silence revient. Courbé en deux, le clown semble brisé. Les sbires sont sidérés devant tant de faiblesse. Jamais non plus il ne leur avait paru aussi faible et misérable. Tout doucement, il se redresse. Soulagement ou terreur ? Sûrement, les deux à la fois envahissent les hommes alors que leurs regards croisent celui du patron. Non, il n'est pas fini. Non il n'est pas en train de s'effondrer. Trahis par leur surprise, certains tombent au sol, fauché par la balle du revolver qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche. Le visage du clown est déformé, plus que d'habitude si c'est possible. La fureur se lit dans chaque plis de peau. Les yeux noirs deviennent ténèbres et haine. Quelques mèches barrent son front, d'autres sont collées de sueur à son nez ou à ses joues. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme vite au rythme du passage de langue.

En quelques pas, il est sur la fille évanouie. Il la saisit par le poignet et la redresse sans ménagement. D'une claque, qui s'apparente plutôt à un coup de poing, il la réveille.

Chancelante, Mirage ne cherche pas à se dégager de son emprise. Elle a l'habitude de lui appartenir, de subir ses coups. Elle le perçoit faire un signe de main vers l'un de ses hommes. Ce dernier sort avec deux autres derrière lui.

L'attente commence. Silencieuse pour commencer. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes...

"- Tu sais Batou je sens comme... hmmm oui, je sens de la... hihihihi... de la retenue... hahaha ! Allooooooons, pas de ça entre noooooooooooous, vieille branche... On est... de vieux amis huh ? De... de vieilles connaissances... Tu devrais... me sauter dans les bras hahahaha ! Oui tu devrais huh ?... You really do ! Car, même si tu ne veux pas... ne veux pas montrer... de l'affection pour moi... oui si tu me sautais dans les bras... et bien, cela m'empêcherait sûrement de commettre... un acte horrible et barbare !"

D'un même geste, il sort son couteau et le place sous la gorge de Mirage. Au ce moment là, les quatre hommes sont de retour, chacun avec son otage : Luna, en pleure, appelant son papa, le docteur, blessé au front et la mère de Mirage, résignée et pâle comme une morte. Les prisonniers et leur gardiens se mettent en rang à coté du Prince du crime de Gotham.

"- Tu vois Batman ? Tu vois cette hmmm brochette de victimes huh ? Tu... You see it ? Et bien... tu vas devoir... en laisser périr trois. Hihihi ! Oui, tu vas devoir... Oui, il est nécessaire que tu en laisse mourir trois... Oui, nécessaire... Oui ! C'est le seul moyen, ta seule chance pour en sauver un ! Hihihihihihi ! Tu entends Batou ? Tu m'entends ? LAISSE EN MOURIR TROIS ET JE TE PROMETS, OUI JE TE PROMETS D'EN LAISSER UN VIVANT ! "

Les paroles du Joker résonnent, se répercutent sur les parois du toit mais pas la moindre réponse. Respirant bruyamment, le clown s'agite de plus en plus. Où est cette chauve souris de malheur ? Vif, il regarde de tous cotés. Pas le moindre mouvement, aucun bruit de cape. Il semble tout d'abord dépité. Son final est gâché. Le spectateur VIP n'est pas là, la cérémonie n'a pas le moindre sens. Mais très vite, un sourire éclaire son visage. Non, il ne s'est pas trompé, jamais il ne se trompe. Le justicier est là, bien caché et semble décider à lui faire croire à son absence. Pourquoi ? Pour l'empêcher de finir son travail. Sans spectateur, jamais il ne tuera ses otages...

"- Très malin Batou hahaha, oui très malin ! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !"

La suite se passe très vite. Comme un flash. Toujours en train de rire, le Joker repousse Mirage, s'approche de l'homme qui tient le docteur et, lui arrachant le flingue des mains, fait exploser la cervelle de l'otage. Le corps s'effondre, sans vie, sous les yeux de Luna, désormais orpheline.

Les cris de la petite lui transpercent la tête. Elle grimace de douleur, étirant son demi sourire. Qu'on la fasse taire non de dieu ! À tâtons, elle s'approche de Luna et la gifle.

"- La ferme !"

Choquée, la fillette arrête net ses larmes, laissant place à un hoquet pathétique.

"- Merci... Ca fait du bien quand ça s'arrête."

Le Joker se met à rire doucement :

"- Tu ferais une... parfaite baby-sitter hihihi."

Puis, levant de nouveau ses yeux noirs vers le toit :

"- Alors Batounet, tu abandonne ? Hihihi. Tu laisse... TOMBER ? Hoooooooo c'est très... oui très vilain... oui c'est très..."

Happé brutalement, il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La masse noire tant attendue du Batman était enfin apparue. Sous le poids, la silhouette violette s'effondre en riant.

"- Hooooo tu m'as fait... une petite surpriiiiiiiiiiiiise ! Hihihi ! Chenapan ! Tu n'aurais pas dû... Non, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû..."

D'un coup de poing, il envoie le chevalier noir valser un peu plus loin et se redresse. Il fait signe à ses hommes de ne pas tirer. Il est à lui, à lui tout seul.

Les deux otages restant sortirent complètement de la tête du clown. A vrai dire, il se fichait de les tuer ou pas, son jouet préféré était arrivé, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Et les hommes, passifs, regardèrent le combat, oubliant totalement la présence de Mirage...

Ce n'est seulement qu'en voulant utiliser Luna comme bouclier qu'il se rendit compte de la disparition de celle ci. Et elle n'était pas partie seule... Arrêtant brusquement de se battre, le Joker put admirer les corps ensanglantés de ses hommes. Morts. Mirage, sa mère, la fillette... disparues ! Un son roque commença a monter de sa gorge. Il se transforma en une sorte de rugissement pour enfin se terminer en un long hurlement. Fou de rage, il se tourna vers Batman :

"- Tu avais tout prévu ? Tu avais manigancé TOUT CA ?"

Pour toute réponse, Batman lui asséna un coup de pied dans les cotes. Le souffle coupé, il tomba au sol.

"- Je n'ai rien prévu. Mais apparemment tu as mal choisi tes alliés Joker. Tu as été trahis, rien de moins."

Alors, sortant les menottes, il les lui passa aux poignets.

* * *

><p>Pendant plusieurs semaines, les journaux ne parlèrent que de ça : l'arrestation du Joker, l'enlèvement des 2 otages, la disparition de Mirage. On s'inquiétait de leur avenir, après tout, elle avait déjà tué, les enregistrements du Joker le prouvaient. Batman fit ses recherches. Mais elle n'avait laissé aucune trace. Les mois passèrent. On finit par oublier. Les crimes se succèdent à Gotham et les gros titres sur Mirage firent place désormais à Killer Croc, le Sphinx et autres super criminels. La foule oublia. Tout le monde oublia...<p>

Tout le monde, sauf Batman. Question de volonté ou non, il ne voulait pas clore le dossier. Cette affaire n'était pas terminée. Obnubilé par cette histoire, il en oublia le Bat-signal. Mirage. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Les otages étaient-ils saufs ? Comment avait-elle pu disparaître sans laisser d'indice ? Il patrouillait tous les soirs, revenant sans cesse à l'usine. Il avait du rater quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible ! Alfred se faisait de plus en plus de soucis. Son maître, d'habitude si détaché de ses enquêtes, avait eu le malheur de faire entrer l'une d'elle dans sa vie et elle le consumait...

Un soir comme tous les soirs, le chevalier noir était en train de fouiller l'usine de fond en comble. Rien. Absolument rien... Enfin, presque rien.

"- Bonsoir."

Cette voix... Il fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec...

"- Mirage !

- Tu as l'air étonné. Tu pensais que je serais partie sans te dire au revoir ? C'est mal me connaître ! Haha, vraiment mal me connaître...

- Où sont les otages ?

- Morts.

- Quoi ?

- Que voulais-tu que j'en fasse ?"

Silencieux, il ne répond pas, scrutant son visage, à la recherche d'une autre vérité.

"- Tu mens.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Rien ne t'obligeait à faire ça tu sais ?

- Arrête de jouer les nounous ! Tu ne comprends rien ou quoi ?

- Que...

- Ta vision du monde est pitoyable ! Tu crois vraiment que je pouvais faire autrement ? Les voyages dans le temps, ça n'existe pas ! On ne revient jamais en arrière ! On franchit des caps, on passe des portes et on évolue en même temps. J'ai changé, j'ai évolué, j'ai pris des habitudes... et je suis ce que je suis désormais... Et toi, tout puissant que tu pense être, tu ne peux rien !"

Sa voix faiblit.

"- Personne ne peut rien pour moi de toute façon..."

Muette, elle se figea en regardant le sol. Doucement, il fit quelques pas tout en restant sur ses gardes. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle relève son visage vers lui, les yeux plein de larmes. Des larmes sincères.

"- Tue moi...

- Non...

- Je t'en prie.

- Non.

- Tue moi !

- Non !"

Le mot résonne plusieurs fois avant de s'évanouir.

"- Alors va-t-en.

- C'est hors de question. Je ne pars pas sans les otages.

- Les otages, répète-elle dans un souffle, c'est tout ce qui t'importe...

- Où sont-ils ?

- Chez toi...

- Pardon ?

- Devant le manoir Wayne... C'est bien là que tu habite Batman? Ou bien tu préfère que je t'appelle Bruce ?

- ... Depuis quand... Depuis quand es-tu...

- Depuis que tu m'as recueilli chez toi bien sûr. Je t'ai entendu parler avec Alfred. La voix, l'odeur, la silhouette... Il n'en faut pas plus pour reconnaître quelqu'un..."

Timidement, elle ajoute :

"- Tu avais l'air de vouloir me sauver... Il est trop tard pour moi mais pas pour Luna."

Elle sourit faiblement.

"- Je n'ai rien dit au Joker à propos de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Tout en parlant, elle s'était un peu rapprochée de lui. Elle était désormais à une dizaine de centimètres.

"- Tu devrais aller rejoindre Luna, t'assurer qu'elle va bien...

- Et ta mère ?

- Je n'ai plus de mère.

- Où est-elle ?

- J'ai brûlé son corps..."

Elle baissa la yeux vers le sol, comme si elle avait honte.

"- Je l'ai tué.

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas mon premier meurtre tu sais !

- Où sont-ils vraiment ?

- Je viens de te le dire...

- Arrête de mentir ! OU SONT-ILS ?"

Surprise par le haussement de ton, elle recula d'un pas.

"- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas ce que le Joker voulait que tu sois. Arrête de te persuader que la mort fait partie de ta vie. Tu n'es pas une criminelle, tu es juste... juste un oiseau tombé nid et qui a besoin d'y retourner..."

Pendant quelques secondes, il se tut, la fixant intensément. Ce visage à moitié détruit lui rappelait vaguement Double-Face. Mais la laideur du crime et du mal n'était pas présent sur celui de Mirage. Par manque de soin et d'amour, elle était devenue décharnée. Mais la cruauté de Gotham ne lui avait pas encore atteint le cœur. C'en était même étrange. Tant de sauvagerie, de barbarie étaient passées à travers elle. Le Joker avait pourri bien des âmes, comment cette fille avait-elle pu résister ?

"- Arrête ça Bruce.

- De quoi parle-tu ?

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me dévisage... Et ton regard est lourd. Je le sens qui me transperce la chair."

Gêné, il baissa les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un tel face à face avec un criminel de Gotham. En général, il les combattait, les arrêtait et les apportait à la police, en attendant qu'ils s'échappent de nouveau d'Arkham...

"- Luna a vraiment besoin de toi tu sais...

- Viens avec moi, il faut que tu te soigne. Et après, tu pourras reprendre une vie normale.

- Impossible !

- Laisse les médecins t'aider...

- Non ! Le dernier médecin que j'ai croisé m'a ramener tout droit dans les griffes du Joker ! Aucun médecin n'a pu réparer ma joue ! Ils sont inutiles !"

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, tant elle criait. Alors, avant qu'il ait pu bouger, elle sortit un arme et la pointa sur sa tempe.

"- Tu ne veux pas voir ça. Alors va-t-en.

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Va-t-en !

- Baisse ton arme !

- DEGAGE !"

Folle de rage, elle pointa le canon sur le justicier.

"- Ne me force pas à te faire du mal...

- Tu n'en feras rien.

- Ne me sous estime pas. Je te le répète, va-t-en !

- Non.

- Alors je n'ai pas le choix..."

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'ajuster son tir, il sauta sur son bras. La balle partit et percuta une poutre en métal. Elle ricocha et...

"- Ha !"

Le cri fut bref alors que la balle lui happait le flanc, transperçant sa chair et son poumon. Elle tomba au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon. Son souffle devient rauque et rapide. Il la saisit et s'apprêta à la mettre sur son dos pour la transporter à l'hôpital.

"- C'est inutile. Laisse moi là.

- Tais-toi et accroche toi à mon cou.

- Non, je t'assure... Laisse moi..."

Sans prendre en compte ses paroles, il la hissa doucement mais le cri de douleur qu'elle poussa le stoppa net.

"- Je te dis... que c'est... inutile."

Les mots sortaient avec difficulté de sa bouche. La sueur commença à couler sur son front. Sa peau, déjà clair, devint d'un blanc de marbre. Un froid étrange lui monta du coté, s'étendant dans tous son corps. Les ténèbres de ses yeux devinrent bleu marine, cachant les formes blanches de Batman et de l'usine qu'elle avait pu percevoir jusque là. Impuissant, il reposa ses jambes au sol et la maintint en position assise. Le tableau était insolite : le justicier de Gotham, à genoux, tenant dans ses bras l'une des pires complice du Joker. Doucement, presque avec tendresse, il lui dégagea le visage et lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Ce n'est... pas... ce que tu fais... habituellement... avec les autres... criminels... pas... vrai ?"

Elle essaya de rire mais la douleur la fit gémir.

"- Chut, doucement, ne te fatigue pas.

- Luna... Il faut... que tu veille... sur... elle...

- Oui bien sur."

Elle ferma les yeux. Sa respiration était de plus en plus bruyante. Les minutes paraissaient des heures. Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, prêt à écouter tout ce qu'elle voulait lui confier. Son visage semblait en paix. Il serrait les dents à s'en faire saigner les lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher une larme bon dieu !

"- Je... suis... vraim... vraiment désolée..."

Il lui essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

"- I am too."

En entendant cette phrase, elle ouvrit les yeux et tendit le bras vers son visage. Elle le toucha délicatement, le caressant presque. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne.

"- Merci... Bruce..."

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Mais pour toujours cette fois.


	16. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

On ne retrouva jamais le corps de la mère de Mirage. Était-elle morte ? Avait-elle pu s'enfuir et disparaître dans la nature, on ne le sut jamais. Luna en revanche avait bien été retrouvée devant les portes du manoir Wayne. Soignée par Alfred, elle fut ensuite placée chez sa tante et son oncle.

Tout Gotham parla de cette histoire pendant plusieurs semaines. Même les résidents d'Arkham en entendirent parler. Bizarrement, cela semblait rendre le Joker irascible. Selon certaines théories, il était amoureux de Mirage et sa mort le rendait très malheureux. Ce genre de rumeur le laissait de marbre. Qu'ils parlent si ça les amuse. La mort de Mirage ne soulevait évidemment en lui aucun sentiment à part celui d'avoir échoué. Cette fille, elle avait été parfaite au départ. Mais finalement, elle avait écouté sa propre volonté et l'avait laissé tomber. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait de nouveau dans cette cellule ennuyeuse. Ca lui avait pourtant paru si brillant... Faire cavalier seul était vraiment l'unique solution pour un esprit aussi génial que lui !

Selon le protocole, on l'obligea à être suivit par un psy. Il en épuisa trois, la routine quoi. Il attendait le quatrième avec impatience, c'était le seul divertissement dans cet asile de fous !

"- Aller le clown, c'est l'heure de ta visite chez le docteur."

On lui mit les menottes et il sortit de sa cellule, escorté de deux gardiens. Une fois dans la salle de consultation, il s'assit sur le divan, dos à la porte, tout sourire, prêt à s'amuser.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, il entend un bruit de pas. La porte s'ouvre et se referme : quelqu'un est entré. Il se tourne pour analyser sa future victime.

"- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Harleen Quinzel et je suis chargée de votre dossier."


End file.
